Through It All
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Diego's had a never-ending adventure throughout his life. First, he joined Soto's pack and learned how to kill for pleasure. Then he met Manny and Sid on one of the longest trips he's ever been on. This caused him to betray his pack. Now, he's reached a new stage in his life with Shira: being her husband. Diego's been through it all. Or so he thinks. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Through It All**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 1**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I feel the sunlight creep through the branches of the cave and travel up my spine. That means one thing; it is time to hunt. My only problem with going out is the fact that I don't want to wake Shira. Her head is underneath my chin, and her paws beneath mine. I carefully slip her paws out, which leaves her head. I rise up and stretch my legs out.

"Diego?" Shira questions because she is confused as to why I am leaving.

"I'm just going hunting Shira. Go back to sleep now," I comfort.

"Be careful, Diego."

"I always am," I say as I nuzzle her head.

I run through the woods, anxious to find the herd of deer. Deer is Shira's favorite food, and I do my best to please her. Sid was so annoying when we first got here two years ago.

"Diego and Shira sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" was one of Sid's favorite ways to torment us.

Fortunately, after Shira and I got married last year, Sid stopped. Bingo! The herd of deer is in my sight. I carefully creep through the bushes, pausing ever so slightly to adjust for the change in the wind. I feel the earth shift beneath my paws as I select my prey. A giant male was to be my prize; because I made an oath that I would never harm females or fawns.

The herd is unaware of my presence as I stop inches away from my target's face. I stalk a few feet closer and spring my trap. I grab the deer with my claws and start to smother it with my mighty jaws. The rest of the herd begins to stampede, so I instinctively roll to the side. The deer in my jaws begins to struggle less, so I know I will have a successful kill. With one last bite to the throat, the deer is dead in my jaws.

"Well done Diego. Another successful hunt," I congratulate myself.

I flop down in the grass to rest for a minute before the long trek back to the cave. Saber-tooth tigers are one of the hunters that tire out and overheat quickly. I sit there for a minute, letting my body heat regulate. After a while, I push myself off the ground and grasp the carcass in my jaws.

I head back towards the cave, being ever so careful not to tear the carcass any more than it already is. Too much of the scent of blood brings other predators, and I do not have the patience to deal with any enemies right now. I crouch down as I reach the cave where I can fit both the dead deer and myself through the entrance. Shira lifts her head up as I approach and stands up to stretch out her muscles.

"Diego, you're a fantastic hunter," she breathes as she nuzzles my cheek.

"I know you appreciate a good deer now and then," I answer as I begin to split open the side of the carcass.

I watch as Shira slowly lowers herself down to the ground. Usually, she wastes no time joining me by the carcass.

"What's wrong Shira?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"Nothing's wrong with me Diego."

"Shira, I know something's wrong."

"Look, Diego, we need to talk," she warily says.

"Hey, Diego! Are you coming, or what?" Manny calls.

"I forgot. I have a guy's day today!"

"That's okay; we'll talk when you get back."

"I promise, as soon as I get back, I will listen to whatever you have to say," I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear Movie or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_Diego's P.O.V._

Of all the times I could have a day with the guys, it has to be now. I barely hear Sid's anecdote on who knows what, because I am deep in thought. Worst case scenarios pop into my head. What if Shira's leaving me? What if she contracts a disease from the prey I brought home and only has a few days to live?

"Stop it, Diego. You're beating yourself up over nothing. If it was a dire emergency, she would have told you right then," I reason with myself.

"What's wrong, Diego?" Manny inquires as he falls back behind Sid, Eddie, and Crash where he can walk beside me.

"Shira acted strange right before I came with you guys."

"Strange as in how, Diego?"

I have to hand it to Manny, he's a stubborn guy when he wants to be, but he can get people talking.

"She lowered herself down to the ground slower than she usually does for breakfast. Then, when I asked her what was wrong, she said we need to talk."

"Diego, maybe she was still waking up when you brought home the kill," Manny reasons.

"You're right, I'm probably just being paranoid," I grin.

As Manny takes the lead once again, I think more about my situation. Shira acts as if she can't tell me something. Maybe she thinks the cave is too small. Granted, it's made inside of a tree I carved out, but it still is big enough for us and every carcass I've brought back. I'm just confused I guess. I mean, it took Manny almost three years to figure out everything Ellie said or did.

Crash's talking snaps me out of my daze.

"So, Diego, when are Eddie and I going to have some nephews to chase around?"

I spit the water I have out of my mouth.

"Any what?" I choke.

"You know, any boy cubs that you and Shira might have?" Eddie tells me.

"Shira and I haven't talked anything about having cubs! We've barely been married for a year!" I growl at them.

"I think what Diego's trying to say is that they'll have a family when they want to," Manny tries.

"Or maybe Diego's just anti-social," Sid laughs.

I jump on top of Sid and pin his neck to the ground, in a similar fashion that I do to my prey.

"Say that again, Sid, I dare you!" I roar and place my razor-sharp claws closer to his neck.

"Diego, how are you ever going to show Shira your sweet side if you act like this all the time?" Crash and Eddie mock.

"My bad side only comes out when you three force it to," I snarl.

"Sure it does, buddy," Sid snorts.

"You just wait, Sid. One of these days, I will be tired of your antics and put an end to them once and for all!"

He is silent as we walk back to the rest of the herd. I rush back to the cave, anxious to see what Shira has in store for me.

As I approach the cave, I feel a pang of nervousness in my stomach. That's not a normal feeling for me! I must really have a high regard for Shira, because I used to only care about myself.

"Shira, I'm back!" I call as I approach the cave's entrance.

"I'm inside!"

As I push past the brambles into the main section, I see Shira. She carefully places weight on her underside as she sprawls on the floor.

"What did you want to tell me, Shira?"

"I think that you need to sit down for this one, Diego," Shira says in a suggestive tone.

**Author's Note: What do you think Shira has in store for Diego? Will he freak out, or will he take the conversation like a man? Continue reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 3**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I take Shira's advice and sit down.

"You can start," I say in a wary voice.

"This is hard to tell you, Diego."

"Try your best to explain. I won't judge how you tell me."

She takes a deep breath and takes a few seconds before starting. I can tell this conversation is going to take a lot of understanding on my part. Whatever happens in the next few minutes, I will remain supportive of Shira.

"Diego, I know you're one of the founding members of the herd."

"That I am," I grin at my accomplishment.

"I also know that you like to know what your herd thinks."

"Right again," I answer.

So far, this conversation doesn't seem so bad. I wonder why Shira's starting to tense up. I move closer to her and give her a reassuring look.

"Don't be nervous, Shira," I whisper in her ear.

"What would you think about the herd expanding?" she nervously asks.

"Does that mean Manny and Ellie are having another kid?" I question.

"No, Diego, it means…" she starts before I cut her off.

"I'm going to be a father!" I breathe.

"Are you happy, Diego?" she grins.

"No, I'm not, Shira."

Shira's face changes from sympathetic to angry.

"You're not?" she growls angrily.

"No, I'm overjoyed and thrilled! I'm going to be a father!" I shout.

The world comes rushing up to me suddenly, and my surroundings become black.

"Diego! Diego! Wake up!" Shira calls to me as she shakes my shoulder blade.

"What's wrong, Shira?" I groggily ask.

"What's wrong is that you passed out after I told you I'm pregnant."

"I still can't believe that we're going to have cubs! What does a guy like me want more in life than a family?"

"Well, you better believe it, Diego, because in about four months you're going to be a father," she teases.

I stay on my side for a minute thinking about my new life. I have a loving wife, and in about fifteen weeks I'll have cubs of my own.

"Shira, I'm super excited! The only problem is: I don't think I'll be able to wait four months for the little guys to get here!"

"If I knew you were going to be this excited, I would've told you closer to when we were expecting," Shira giggles.

I suddenly think of what being a father-to-be entails.

"Shira, are you hungry? I think I'm going to go hunting for you! Do you want deer, mice, or what else?" I ramble.

"Diego! Calm down, please. Yes, I could go for some food, but don't worry yourself gray-furred over it."

"Sorry, Shira, I guess I got a little carried away with my reaction."

"It's okay. Just don't tell anyone else, alright? I want to see if any of the herd notices," Shira responds.

As I stepped out of the cave, I instantly turned back around.

"I love you, Shira!" I call before I step out.

"I love you too, you big Softie!"

I head into the woods that are closer to the cave, and hope this spot will provide a large selection of prey. First, I catch something small for myself and then go on to hunt bigger game for Shira. The herd of deer is in my sight once more, and I flawlessly move downwind. When I take another step, the stampede starts. A cloud of confusion hovers over my head. My prey can never detect me when I move downwind. This is when I smell the trace of another saber. It isn't Shira, but the scent seems all too familiar from somewhere. This is when the attacker pounces.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Shira and Diego are going to be parents! *Happy dance* Anyway, who do you think the mysterious attacker is? Continue reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 4**

_Diego's P.O.V._

"Hello, Diego, long time no see."

The other saber flips me on my back to where I am looking directly into his beady, yellow eyes. I know the voice and the shape of the stalker.

"Soto Jr.!" I spit in his direction.

"I go by just Soto now, Diego," he returns.

The last time that I'd seen him was when I was in the pack. Twenty years later, here he is, stockier and meaner than before.

"Why are you here?" I bristle.

"I'm here to ruin your life like my father planned before you killed him!"

I use this distraction to flip myself over and scratch his face.

"I'll be back in about four months for you, Diego. Tell Shira congratulations for me!"

I jump on his back and pull him down.

"How do you know about my personal life?" I snarl in his face.

"Let's just say I was in the area!" Soto laughs.

I let him up slowly and go back to hunting. My mind must have been on Soto, because I miss three perfect hunting opportunities. I let out a sigh, and stretch out to eat my prey. If I am going to perform double-duty on a daily basis, I need my strength.

At last, some larger game comes into my sight. I slowly inch forward, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. My target edges closer to me, and I grab it by the throat. Within two minutes, the animal is dead, and I begin dragging it back to the cave. I am not worried about overheating, because I am closer to the cave than I usually am. There are several positive aspects to this arrangement.

Point #1: I don't have to make Shira wait as long for food.

Point #2: If Shira needs me, I'll be able to hear her and come to the rescue.

Point #3: I won't have to tire myself out as much by running long distances.

I crouch down, and crawl on my stomach to get both myself and the huge prey into the cave. Shira lifts her head as I enter.

"Diego, I'm glad you're back! I was beginning to worry," she tells me.

"It took me a while to find prey suitable enough for you," I reply while slicing the carcass into sections for Shira.

After I finish, I step back and let Shira dive in. As she eats, I lay my head on my paws and try to think about what happened in the woods earlier today.

"Don't you want some meat, Diego?"

"No, I ate on the trip out."

I tell the honest truth, but Shira doesn't need to know the whole story. Even if I hadn't eaten in the woods, I probably wouldn't be able to now.

Night soon approaches, and my beautiful mate and I curl up to get some rest. I place my back against Shira's chest and listen to her even breathing. Her head is on top of my shoulders, so I try my best not to move. However, I keep restlessly turning and staring off into space. I feel Shira move her head off my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Diego?" she asks.

**"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't eat; I can't sleep. Maybe I'm coming down with something."**

"I think you're just nervous," Shira returns.

"Me? Nervous?" That's not likely," I scoff.

"It's perfectly normal for an upcoming father to be nervous," she tells me.

"I've got other problems to worry about too," I want to say, but I keep it inside.

"This is a lot to ask, but what would it take for you to get me a midnight snack?" Shira asks in a persuasive tone.

"All it takes is the satisfaction of knowing that my wife is happy. I'll be right back," I softly answer.

She stretches out to wait for my return. I'm very lucky to have someone like Shira in my life.

**Author's Note: How does Soto Jr. know that Diego and Shira are expecting cubs? When will Simba and Nala appear? Continue reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 5**

_Diego's P.O.V._

After a successful hunt, I return to the cave and begin slashing at the brambles that barricade the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Shira asks between bites of deer.

"I'm cutting the brambles off the cave's side where they won't stab you every time you leave," I say while untangling my right paw from the spiky mess.

By this time, Shira has finished her snack and is on her side, waiting for me to come over. I quietly pad over to her and put my back against her flank, allowing her to place her head back on my shoulder blades.

"How many do you think we'll have?" I inquire, and hope Shira is still awake.

"My guess is two, one boy and one girl."

"Any particular reason you chose that number?" I press.

"My mom had two cubs, me and my older brother, Aaron."

"You've never mentioned him before," I say.

"I haven't seen him since we were both cubs. How about you, Diego? How many do _you _think we'll have?" Shira asks as I turn to face her.

"I'm going to go with four cubs, two boys and two girls."

"How many are in an average litter?" she questions.

"The least I've heard of is two, with no litter exceeding six."

"Goodnight, Diego."

"Goodnight, Kitty," I smirk.

"You know I didn't like you calling me that before we got married. It also means that I don't like it now," Shira drowsily replies.

"You'll learn to like that nickname after a while," I grin.

"I highly doubt it," Shira whispers.

I never fall asleep, because every time I try, I think I hear something. I dismiss most of the noises as the wind or footsteps that belong to the herd. Whoever said being a father is easy is a liar. I stay in my "sleeping" position for a few minutes before I stand up to go hunt. I stretch out my muscles and a huge yawn escapes my mouth in the process.

Before I leave, I nuzzle Shira's ear and check to see if she will notice my absence. Judging by her light breathing and occasional snore, I don't think she will notice. Almost as soon as I get into the woods, I smell saber. Soto Jr. is back, but in _MY TERRITORY! _Before he can find my scent trail, I pounce on his back and rake my claws across his spine. Blood comes out of his wound, but I don't stop there. I hop from rock to rock to confuse Soto. When he is looking in the other direction, I make my move. On my way down, I slash at his underside and draw blood. He groans and flees into the undergrowth. I roar as loud as I possibly could.

"That's what you get for invading _MY TERRITORY!" _I yell after him.

My voice echoes through the trees, and I am quite content with my border patrol. Nothing is going to happen to Shira. Not even over my dead body.

Before I head back, I hunt for both myself and Shira. My prey is by far smaller, so I leave it unattended as I bring Shira her prey. Then, I go back to retrieve my kill from the bushes.

"Breakfast is served, Shira," I whisper in her ear, causing her to purr softly.

"Thanks, Diego. I know it's hard hunting about five times each day."

"It's perfectly fine! Both you and the cubs need your full strength," I reply.

"You're going to be a great dad; I just know it!" Shira excitedly says.

"When we're done eating, I want to take you somewhere," I hint.

**Author's Note: Soto Jr. is persistent! Where is Diego going to take Shira? What is the real reason why Shira hasn't mentioned Aaron to Diego? Read more chapters to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 6**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I lick the last few drops of blood off my nose and mouth before standing up to stretch. Wherever Diego is taking me, I'm sure it will be a great adventure.

"Do you feel like you can race me down there?" my mate asks.

"Yeah, I'm up for that. It might be that closer to when the cubs are due that I'll be slowed down, but don't expect I'm going to take it easy on you," I grin.

"Alright, just follow me, and we'll have a nice, clean race," Diego responds.

Before I know it, he is running out of the cave and doesn't even look back. I begin to sprint after him, and it doesn't take long for me to catch up with him. Everyone knows that I'm faster than Diego, and can beat him in a race. As I round the bend of the path, I know where Diego is taking me. I surge forward, and feel the sand rubbing against my paw pads. I am standing on the beach that Diego and I had our first date on. Also, this was the beach that Diego proposed to me on.

He comes running up to me, his flanks heaving and breathing heavily.

"You're so romantic," I giggle and put my head on Diego's shoulders.

"I try my hardest to remind you of my skill."

When I look down, I notice that there is a blanket made out of leaves for us to lie on.

"This is perfect, Diego," I tell him.

"Not for long it won't be," he sighs.

I strain my ears and hear the herd coming up through the woods.

"Are we there yet?" Sid's voice calls.

"For the 100th time, _NO_!" Manny yells.

"My feet hurt, Manny!" Granny whines.

I can picture it now. Manny is bringing everyone down to the beach for some family "fun".

"I guess my plans just went out the door," Diego remarks while kicking the sand.

"It's perfectly fine with me. We _WILL_ have some Diego and Shira time before the cubs are born. I promise," I tell my husband.

"I trust your promises 100 percent, Shira."

As we begin to move closer towards the ocean, the rest of the herd comes onto the beach.

"Now we're here, Sid," Manny sighs as our excited sloth friend runs through the sand.

"Uncle Diego! Aunt Shira! What are you guys doing here?" Peaches calls as she walks our way.

"We are trying to have some alone time, but your dad showed up," Diego mutters as Peaches reaches us.

"Well, I know, as well as you, that's just how my dad is."

"Let's just hope that you don't get like that when you're a dad," I whisper in Diego's ear.

"I don't think I'll turn out like Manny."

"Diego, let's go!" Sid screams as he races to the water.

"You better be glad I'm over my aqua phobia!"

"I never knew that Diego was afraid of the water," I say as Ellie walks up.

"Oh, trust me, he was. In fact, it took saving Sid, Crash, and Eddie to help Diego not to fear the water anymore," Ellie tells me.

I begin my descent to the ground, knowing it will take me longer due to my caution.

"Shira, do you want to chase us down the beach?" Crash and Eddie ask.

They know I love to race against Diego, Manny, Ellie, or Peaches; but they also know that I love to chase Sid, Louis, or the two of them.

"Not right now you guys. Maybe later!" I yell down the beach.

"Ok, whatever you say!"

"What's wrong, Aunt Shira?" Peaches inquires.

What would give you the idea something's wrong?"

"You never turn down an offer to chase Uncle Crash and Uncle Eddie down the beach."  
Man, I am trapped with this one. Peaches has Manny's stubbornness, and she has learned perception from Diego. This is going to be a hard conversation to avoid.

**Author's Note: Isn't Diego so romantic? What will Ellie and Peaches think if Shira tells them her secret?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 7**

_Shira's P.O.V._

"There's nothing _wrong _with me."  
"Why would you make air quotes if you aren't lying?" Peaches inquires.

"Peaches!" Ellie scolds.

"I'm sorry for saying you lied."  
"It's okay, Peaches," I say while looking down at my paws.

"Shira, I can't help but notice that Diego goes hunting at least three times a day. What's up with that?" Ellie wonders.

There is a look in Ellie eyes that has a clear message: _I know your secret._

"Does this have anything to do with why you wanted to talk with Uncle Diego?" Peaches ponders while using her trunk to bring down a branch with berries on it.

"Yes, it does, Peaches. You see, I'm…"

"Precious!" Granny calls down the beach.

"As I was saying, I'm….." I groan.

"Precious!"

"Sid, would you please make your grandmother shut her trap?!" Diego yells from the ocean.

He gives me a small wink from the water's edge, and goes back to "water-wrestling" with Manny. Sid runs out of the glistening water and sprints over to Granny. MY ears can just barely pick up what they are saying.

"Granny, you know Precious is on the other beach!"  
"Momma's little girl has advanced hearing, Sidney. She'll come when I call!"

I tune out the rest of the conversation, because I know it can rage on for quite some time.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm pregnant."

Peaches' mouth hangs open in shock. Ellie simply just squeezes my shoulders with her trunk.

"That's so exciting!" Peaches exclaims.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Ellie cheers.

"Let's just hope Diego doesn't end up like how I'm told Manny was," I chuckle.

"For your sake, I hope not either. Manny tried to baby-proof nature," Ellie laughs.

Diego gets out of the water and shakes his fur violently. Water sprays in every direction, splashing Sid in the process.

"Oops, I didn't see you there," Diego smirks.

I walk over to him, and give him some congratulating for beating Manny in "water-wrestling." His fur is still dripping water when he stands beside me. I don't care in the least bit.

"I think I'm going to chase Crash and Eddie for a while. Then, we'll walk down the beach," I tell him.

**"Don't upset the cubs too much. **If you have to wait until after they're born, just tell the possums. They'll understand."

"Thanks for the advice. I know my limits," I smile.

Crash and Eddie jump up and start running as I approach. I quickly dash after them, and grab their tails with my claws sheathed.

"You always win! No fair!"

"The two of you sound more like kids than you do adults."

They dismiss my statement with a wave of their hands. I race them back to the others, and win. As I get closer to the herd, I pad quietly towards Diego. I am planning a sneak attack, but noticing that Diego is asleep, I abandon this idea. Snores are escaping his mouth, and his breathing is light.

"What's wrong with Diego?" Manny asks.

"There's nothing wrong with him." I say.

"I've never seen him sleep in the middle of the day before."

"He's just tired from all the hunting he's be doing," I tell Manny.

"Hunting more frequently coupled with the fact that he's more protective over you now, suggests one thing. You and Diego are expecting cubs, aren't you?" Manny asks, with his brown eyes suggesting he knows.

"Yes, they're due in sixteen weeks," I tell the perceptive mammoth.

"As I told Ellie, **don't upset them too much." **Manny warns.

"**Boy, you're starting to sound like Diego," **I grin.

"You mean Diego sounds like me. I had that material long before he did!" he says as he cracks a smile.

**Author's Note: I meant to ask earlier, but how many cubs do **_you _**think Diego and Shira will have? Anyone who guesses correctly will have congratulations at the end of the chapter where the cubs are born! Best of luck to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 8**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I'm running through the woods, fleeing from my attackers. There is a pile of boulders in front of me, and I skid to a halt. My attackers close in from all sides and growl at me.

"Please stop! I'm just a cub!"

"That's exactly why we're picking on you. Your daddy will have to come and save you," the biggest one snarls.

Someone grabs me by my front paw and wrestles me down to the ground. Now, the saber who spoke to me earlier grasps my scruff in his jaws. My mom can't carry me anymore, because I've grown so much in my life. The much bigger sabers plod through the snow with me in tow. I discover the first stage of my roar. Drawing back my lips, I let it come out.

"If that's your only defense, you'll be easy to manipulate," someone snarls.

My blood runs cold, and I kick with all my might. I drop to the ground and start to run. A paw comes down on my back.

"That is a warning, young cub. Do it again, and my claws will come unsheathed."

They get in a circle around me before someone pushes me forward. I meow in protest, but none of the giant sabers seem to care.

They need to watch their backs, because when my father gets here, things are going to get ugly. We continue our long trek, my short legs beginning to tire. At last, there is something other than snow! A rocky outcrop is jutting out of the snow, almost like a landmark.

"Nice work, Oscar. Put the cub inside my den," a new saber commands.

He is bigger than the others, and has cold, uncaring eyes. My heart jumps into my throat and I try to swallow my fear. I am forced into the small den, and I instantly wish I am back with my mother. If Dad hadn't gone deeper into the woods, I wouldn't be here. A loud commotion from outside catches my attention as I lay my head on my paws.

"Give Diego back to me, or else!" my father growls as he gnashes his teeth.

I begin to crawl forward on my stomach in a way that I have seen my father use on hunts. As I enter the clearing, war breaks out. My dad jumps on the leader's back and claws violently at my kidnapper's back. I crouch down where I am and spring onto the saber that is the closest to me. The giant male just shakes me off, and I find myself in the snow.

"Diego, run!" my father yells.

"Dad!" I call in a voice fraught with panic.

"Go! I'll catch up with you!"

I bolt through the snow and do not stop until the rock formation is several hundred feet behind me. I flop down in the shelter of some trees to wait for my father.

Night falls, and my father still isn't here. I begin to pace. Then, out of nowhere, he appears! I run over to greet him, but an odd stench fills my nose. I am not sure what this smell means, but I can tell it's bad.

"Diego, **I thought I'd lost you."**

"Dad, they took me when I was trying to find you," I sob on his paw.

He crouches down and gets into his sleeping position. I come to his side, and settle down against him.

"Son, I want to tell you something. **If you ever feel alone**, look to the world around you. The spirits of your ancestors are there. The stars will help you remember what you've lost."

"Don't the spirits come down to Earth a few nights a year?" I ask.

"Yes, Diego, always remember that."

His head slumps down and I get nervous.

"Dad, wake up!"

I shake his shoulder, but he won't move. This can't be happening!

"NO!" I scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 9**

_Diego's P.O.V._

"NO!" I scream as I jolt awake.

I wake up from a nightmare of when my father died. I was only eight weeks old when it happened. Shira comes running over to me.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shira's going to make a good mother, especially with skills like these.

"My nightmare was about when my father died," I sigh.

"I'm sorry about that, Diego," Shira comforts.

As I lift my head, I notice that the rest of the herd has already left. The two of us begin to walk back towards the cave.

About halfway home, I smell something strange in the air. Stopping in my tracks, the smell comes to me suddenly. It is a scent I haven't smelled in over twenty years. Shira begins to growl beside me, but I comfort her. Laughter is audible not very far away. I carefully put myself into a non-threatening stance. No sooner after I do this, does a human child pop out of the bushes. His small tuft of black "fur" on his head flops over his eyes as he runs. When he sees me, he cringes in fear, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I put my front left paw over my eyes.

"**Where's the baby? There he is!" **I grin.

The kid laughs, and I know this is the herd's human, Pinky. He is about six now, in human years, now, but he still has the same spirit. Pinky runs over to me and I carefully stand up. His arms wrap around my neck as he brings me in for a hug. I place a paw on his back, and embrace Pinky.

When he is finished hugging me, Pinky moves over to a small tree. He begins to climb up, laughing the whole way.

"Where's your dad, Squirt?" I question when he reaches the top.

Pinky, aka Squirt, motions for me to join him. Fortunately, he is in a small tree, because tree-climbing is not my thing. I hurtle up to the branch Pinky is on, and settle down beside him. Pinky comes closer and rests his back on my chest. Like most young children, he is soothed by my heartbeat. Within a few minutes, Pinky is snoring, which tells me he is asleep. This is very weird. Humans don't generally leave their children alone. A soft plodding is audible from the tree. After I raise my head, I notice Manny about 100 feet away.

"Shira, can you go get Manny?" I whisper.

Shira dashes over to our mammoth friend.

"What's up?" he asks.

When I don't say anything, he lifts his head to see what I'm holding.

"Pinky came back," I respond.

"Where's his dad? Humans don't generally leave their children alone very often."

"That's what I am wondering."

Pinky begins to stir and that's when he notices Manny.

"Manny! Diego found me!" Pinky laughs.

Manny grabs Pinky and sits the human child on his large, furry shoulders.

"Where's your daddy, Squirt?" Manny asks.

"I don't know. We were playing a game, but then he pushed me into the bushes. Now I found you!"

"Manny, take the kid back to the herd. Shira and I will go investigate."

My wife and I go about 600 feet before we find the human camp. There, the scent of blood suddenly comes rushing into my nose. I begin to rush forward knowing something is up. Shira follows behind me, her hackles rising. I reach the clearing first, and look around. What I find startles me. You know that my discovery must be bad if it scares a saber. All the humans in the area are surrounded by blood. Each one has claw marks on different parts of their body. My old pack has been here.

"This is horrible, Diego," Shira shudders.

"Let's get out of here and tell Manny," I say.

**Author's Note: Not Diego's old pack! Pinky came back to the herd, but under bad circumstances. Will Diego tell the human child that his old pack members killed the tribe? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 10**

_Manny's P.O.V._

I swing Pinky back and forth with my trunk like I do when he is with the herd. He laughs and I feel a smile come over my face.

"I missed the herd so much," Pinky tells me.

"The herd missed you too, kiddo."

"Who was that girl saber with Diego?"

"That's his wife, Shira," I explain.

"She's nice; I like her," Pinky giggles.

"You can ride on anyone's back except for hers, Pinky. She's expecting cubs soon, so she's got enough extra weight to carry.

As we approach the clearing where the herd lives, I sit Pinky down in the snow that has fallen in a few hours. He begins to form several snowballs, and I know he is planning to pelt Sid with them.

"So, Squirt, how can you talk to us? We're animals, and you're a human," I remind.

"I think I'm special. The rest of my tribe thinks I'm crazy, but I know there's a reason for why I can talk to you."

"Manny!" Diego calls as he sprints up to us.

"Easy, Mr. Uber-tracker. What's got you so upset?" I say, half joking, half serious.

Diego gives me a _We can't talk about it in front of the kid_ look.

"Pinky, go with Shira for a minute," I tell the child.

He immediately obeys and walks over to play in the snow with Shira. She helps Pinky build a snow fort just big enough for the young kid to sit in.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"My old pack killed Pinky' tribe, that's what's up," Diego snarls.

"Don't get mad at _me, _Diego! _I'm_ not the one who did this!"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my old pack. Why can't they just leave people alone?!"

"I don't know, Diego. This scenario raises an important question, though. What are we going to do with Pinky?" I question with wide eyes.

"I guess the only thing left to do is raise him ourselves," Diego grins.

"This is going to be one heck of an adventure."

"That is the understatement of the century," Diego laughs.

The two of us walk over to Shira and Pinky to reveal what can possibly be a tragedy for our human child. Pinky is inside of his snow fort and soon enough, snowballs pelt both me and Diego. Shira and Pinky both have amused looks on their faces. At least the kid is happy, for now.

"Diego, did you find my daddy?" Pinky wonders.

I look at Diego with a _Break it to him gently _stare.

"Well, Pinky, I did find your dad. He wants to know if you want to live with us.

I have to hand it to Diego. Living with the herd for over twenty years helps to soften him a bit, but he still retains his main saber instincts. It takes someone brave to tell someone they care about a painful truth or a comforting lie.

"Of course I'll live with you!"

"Great! I'll go tell him."

With that, Diego runs off into the woods. I know he will just spend time hunting to make it seem like he has found Pinky's dad. None of us have the nerve to tell the kid his dad is dead because of Diego's old pack.

"Let' go back to the herd, Squirt," I say.

Shira and I walk back to camp, watching Pinky carefully.

"He sure is a trusting kid," Shira speaks up.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean that he must have a lot of trust in the herd to willingly go with two sabers."

"Diego helped us get Pinky to Glacier Pass, so that's why he trusts you guys."

"How is Pinky only six if Peaches is sixteen, and she's younger than him?" Shira asks.

"Humans have a different way of telling time. Only Diego knows the conversion."

We reach the herd, and Sid comes running up to us.

"Pinky!" Sid yells and grabs the child.

"Sid!" Pinky exclaims as he hugs the sloth.

After Sid puts Pinky down, I introduce Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Granny, and Louis to our "old" friend. Pinky is so happy, that a huge smile cannot be wiped off his face. It is strange to me that tragic events bring this herd closer together.

**Author's Note: The only thing I have to say about this chapter is: Please do not ask me about the human to animal conversion. As Manny said, Diego is the only one who knows the conversion. Even I don't know the conversion, other than I wanted Pinky to still be a kid when he found the herd. Continue reading to find out more about Diego and Shira and when Nala and Simba appear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 11**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I feel horrible for lying to the kid. He's one of the herd, and if there's one rule our irregular herd has, it's: no lying. Obviously I do not want to go back to that horrendous scene, so I make a detour. While on my "finding Pinky's dad" adventure, I waste time by going down to the beach. When I reach the beach, I head to the left. As I was "water-wrestling" with Manny earlier, I noticed a hidden crevice. I flawlessly jump over the boulders and find myself in a sea-side cave. This place is perfect to raise the cubs in! It is way out of Sid's reach, which is awesome, because I don't want him near my newborns. As I explore, I think I hear some footsteps.

"Who's there?" I growl.

"Easy, Tiger. It's just me," a voice says.

I know that voice from my past!

"Buck! I thought you said **the dinosaur world should stay below ground," **I chuckle.

"True, I did. However, I had a vision that you will need my help on a quest."

"I won't argue with you about it, because I remember Rule #1."

"Would you remind me of it again?" Buck smiles.

"**Always listen to Buck. **I took your advice and took great care of the herd," I tell him.

"I knew you could do it, Tiger. Now, I hear on the grapevine that you finally have a mate," Buck says while patting me on the back.

"Yes, I did. In fact, we're expecting cubs in four months."

"You've been busy since the last time I saw you. You're still the same courageous, calm in the face of danger guy, but now you've developed a passionate side. You always were my favorite of your mismatched herd," Buck grins as he fingers his prized knife.

"Why is that?" I inquire.

"You can take or give orders, depending on the circumstances. Also, you never back down in the face of danger," he answers.

"Well, I better start to head back and go hunting for Shira."

"I'm following you back, mate."

The two of us leave the cave and head back to my herd. When we enter the woods on the outskirts of my territory, I tell Buck directions as to where he might find the herd. After I return back to the cave, I hear shouting.

**"Some idiot's going down the Eviscerator!"**

I know that back on the old island there is an Eviscerator, but this is the first I'm hearing of one being here. Shira and I burst out of the cave to find everyone gathering around the jump site.

**"Please tell me that's not our idiot," **Manny begs.

Sure enough, I spot Sid on top of the ridge, preparing to jump.

**"Sid, don't move a muscle. We're coming up!" **Manny commands.

The crowd begins to chant, so obviously, I join in.

**"Jump! Jump! Jump! Sorry," **I reply when Manny shoots me a dirty look.

"Go get him!" Shira and Ellie command.

Manny and I climb the summit to get our deranged friend down from the waterfall.

**"Sid, what are you doing? Get down from there!" **Manny demands.

**"No way! **You guys make fun of me too much! **I'm gonna be the first to jump off the Eviscerator and then you guys are gonna have to start showing me some respect," **Sid replies.

**"You jump off of this, and the only respect you're going to get is respect from the dead."**

**"Come on Manny. He's not ****_that _****stupid," **I reason.

Sid moves closer to the edge and prepares to jump.

**"But, I've been wrong before," **I sigh.

He begins to jump, but I grab his foot with my paw and pull him back up. On the way back, Manny moves forward, causing me to drop Sid. Manny falls over on top of Sid, causing them both to scream. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shira climbing up to see what is taking so long. There is water behind her, and I begin to panic. If she falls into the ice water behind her, there is a very slim chance she can get out on her own.

"Shira, get out of here!" I yell, fearing for my mate's safety.

**Author's Note: Buck came back! What quest is Buck talking about? What will Shira think of Diego's sudden outburst? Read Chapter 12 to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 12**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I look up at Diego with a hateful expression. He is telling me to leave! I can't believe this! As I make my decent, I think about how wrong Diego is. When I reach the bottom, I run into Ellie and Peaches.

"Shira, what's wrong?"

"I just need to vent, Ellie."

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Ellie asks.

"I guess. Anything can make me feel better at this moment," I respond.

"Peaches, you have to be your dad in this role-play. You can imitate his voice better," Ellie laughs.

**"Uh, well, there's your, uh, butt?" **Peaches giggles.

**"What about it?" **Ellie tries to say with a straight face.

I begin to smile, in spite of my problems with Diego.

**"It's… big?" **Peaches continues.

**"Oh, you're just saying that!"**

**"No! No! No, I mean it. It's huge. Biggest darn butt I've ever seen!" **Peaches snorts.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Manny asks.

"We're laughing at your great pick-up line skills," I chuckle.

"Ellie, I told you never to tell anyone about that!"

Diego is trying to repress a laugh, but it comes out anyway. I remember that I am mad at him, so I begin walking back to the cave. Pinky follows me, and I make sure to keep my eyes on him. When I reach the cave, I usher the child inside. He climbs onto the bed-shaped rock and sits there.

My stomach growls in protest, and I am thankful that there is still some deer in the cave. I gulp down my fill of meat and start to clean myself. Diego walks in, panting and looking at me with what I call "moon eyes."

"Shira, I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't want you to get hurt," he confesses.

I decide to tease him, even though I know he is telling the truth.

"Why would you not want anything to happen to happen to me?" I tease.

"Shira, you're my everything! The world is brighter when you're around. You understand me and you are the only one that I can show my true self to."

"You really are a Softie, Diego," I purr as he nuzzles my ear.

The two of us settle down for the night. Diego lies in front of me with Pinky under one of his paws. I know there has to be a reason as to why Diego acts like that towards me, sometimes. Now I know why he protects me as much as he does.

I wake up and find myself floating in the ocean on an iceberg. There is cruel laughter coming from all directions.

"Why, look who is back. It's the traitor first mate," a voice bellows.

As I peer around the iceberg, I notice the pirate crew I am all too familiar with.

**"Shira, did you sink your fangs into him?"**

"No, Gutt! I could never do that!" I yell.

"Why is that? I wonder," Squint cackles.

"He's my mate, alright!" I blurt.

**"You're a failure! I need warriors!" **Gutt screams.

"I can't hurt him; he's the father of my cubs!" I defend.

"What a loser," Squint whispers to Silas.

"Your mission was crucial, Shira! **You were supposed to take the saber down, or die trying!" **Gutt roars.

"He's good to me in ways you never were!"

**"When this scheme ends, I'll have a tiger-skin hanging on my wall! I don't care whose!"**

"You'll never find Diego!" I growl.

"Pity that _you'll_ be the one to die!" the crew shouts.

Something strikes my side, and I fall forward. The last words I hear are in Diego's echo.

**"You'll be safe with us. We take care of each other. Come with us. Come with ****_me!"_**

I bolt upright to find that Diego is shaking my shoulder blade.

"Shira, you're okay now. I'm here for you."

I look into his pale green eyes and Diego instantly comforts me. I bury my face into his fur and start to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

**Author's Note: Shira forgave Diego! Do Diego and Shira's nightmares have anything to do with one another? Continue reading to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 13**

_Shira's P.O.V._

"Diego, it was awful! My old crew kidnapped me and wanted to kill you. I wouldn't tell them where you were, so they killed me instead!" I sob.

Diego wraps his forepaws around me and gives me a sympathetic look. I still must look scared to death, for he licks my nose softly.

"Shira, I will always protect you. You're my mate, wife, and friend all wrapped up in one. I would kill those pirates if they tried to hurt you," Diego whispers as he wraps his paws tighter around me.

"Thanks, Diego. Those vermin need everything done to them! I trust that my Softie will take care of them," I respond.

**"Excuse me. I am not ****_soft! _****I happen to be a remorseless assassin," **Diego defends himself.

"Well, I'm glad I have a remorseless assassin as a husband," I giggle as I kiss Diego.

He gets up and crouches behind me. I fall back into his paws and place my head underneath his neck. Within a few minutes, both his light breathing and rhythm of his heart soothe me.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of meat. My stomach growls, so I anxiously pad over to Diego and the carcass. I lick his mouth, similar to how cubs treat the adults in a pack. It's mostly a bonding ritual, and helps to show someone respect.

"Thank you, Diego. What's the occasion? It's not even past sunrise and you're already back," I point out.

"Happy Mother's Day, Shira," Diego responds as he brushes past me to watch as I eat.

"I'm not a mother yet," I remind.

"You will be in fifteen weeks, so I figure it's not too early to celebrate," my mate answers.

I gratefully eat my share of the carcass, and step back to let Diego eat. One of Diego's new rules is that I get to eat first before the cubs are born up until they are completely weaned. Knowing Diego, I prepare myself for an adventure. He likes to take every opportunity to show me how much I mean to him.

"Alright, let's go have some Diego and Shira time," Diego grins.

I follow him into the woods, making sure to keep Diego within my sight. I crouch down and fade into the shadows of the trees.

"Shira, where are you?" Diego calls.

I creep closer, preparing my sneak attack.

"This isn't funny anymore!" Diego insists.

That's when I spring my trap. I grab Diego's side and pull him down.

"I find it pretty amusing," I laugh as he looks up.

I jump off of Diego, and run through the trees. Back when we were dating, this was our favorite activity. It always ends in one of two ways. Either Diego pounces on me, or I get the upper paw and pin him. When Diego catches up to me, I trip him and pin him against the ground. He stares up at me with that goofy, but adorable look on his face. I slowly let him up, and run in the direction of the river. There isn't ice or snow this far south, fortunately.

When Diego reaches the river, I stick my paw in the water and drench his face. He returns the favor by splashing water all over me. We continue on for hours, before doing the craziest thing I have done in a long time: log sledding. Diego picks out a log big enough for both of us. I get in the front, and Diego wraps his paws around me from behind. Both of us lean forward, and then we are off! The trees are green blurs as we race past them, and I can feel the wind in my fur. After a long ride to the bottom of the hill, night soon falls. We both deem it too dark to travel back to the cave, so we find an overhang to sleep under for the night.

Diego curls up behind me and gets closer to my ear.

"You're starting to show signs that we're expecting."

"Is it that obvious?" I yawn.

"Well, it is for the guy who knows you best. You look like you've already gained a few pounds," he whispers.

"Is that a bad thing?" I joke.

"No. I just noticed. That's all," Diego drowsily replies.

I lay my head down on my paws and let sleep overcome me. Hopefully my nightmares won't come back tonight.

**Author's Note: Diego and Shira spend the night away from the herd! What will Crash, Eddie, and Sid think? If anyone has their guesses for how many cubs the sabers will have, remember to tell me your guess! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 14**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I wake Shira up early this morning, because we need to get back before the herd wakes up. If we aren't I get to face so much teasing from Crash, Eddie, and Sid. My mind flashes back to when Shira had her nightmares.

"How old were you, Shira?" I cautiously ask.

"I was four year old when Gutt saved me."

Keep in mind, sabers grow fast and are fiercely independent at around age three.

"That's the same age I was when I joined my pack!" I say in an awed voice.

"There was an attack from the humans, and they separated me from my pack. I must've fallen into the ocean, because the next thing I remembered was waking up on board," Shira reveals.

**"At least I didn't trade one pack for another. I got something more," **I say.

"Why does this seem like déjà vu?" my mate asks.

"Probably because we had this same conversation when I trapped you in a tree," I smirk.

"Sometimes I think they'll come for me," Shira whispers.

I stop walking to face Shira.

"I won't let that happen. **We have each other's backs. **As your mate, I will protect you with my life," I comfort.

"Thank you, Diego. I don't know if it's just my new maternal instincts, but I can't help but think something bad is going to happen," Shira mumbles.

We don't talk the rest of the way back, my reason being out of fear. I know Soto Jr. is going to come back to try and ruin my life. When we reach the camp, I see something that makes me laugh.

Sid is opening another camp for kids. It still has the same name, Campo del Sid.

"**Welcome ****to Campo del Sid!**"

"**Congratulations, you're **_still _**an idiot in two languages," **I grin.

Manny appears on the scene just after Shira and I get here.

"Hey, Diego. Hey, Shira," he greets.

"What's up, Manny?"

"I noticed that you guys never came back last night."

"We got caught in the woods as night fell," I say.

"By then it was too dark to come back," Shira helps.

"Can't sabers see in the dark?" Sid inquires.

I have to come up with an excuse, and quick. I shoot Shira a _help me out here _look. She picks up on my urgent glance, because she comes to my rescue.

"Only sabers with green eyes can see in the dark," Shira tells our gullible friend.

"You must love that power, Diego," Sid says in awe.

"It's a dream come true, let me assure you," I sarcastically reply.

Shira, Manny, and I turn our backs for a few seconds before we hear screaming. I wheel around to find a beaver kid tying Sid to a tree. All the children are attacking Sid with three branches.

**"Hey, who said you guys could torture the sloth?" **Manny demands.

**"Manny, don't squash their creativity," **I grin.

Sid's face turns into a tortured expression.

"Who wants to hear a story?"

All the kids turn to Shira and instantly stop torturing Sid. I take that opportunity and cut Sid down from the tree. Looking over my shoulder, I notice Shia is perching on a rock, telling the brats, I mean kids, a story.

"And the two sabers lived happily ever after. The End," Shira finishes.

A bird raises it wing.

"Yes?" Shira sighs.

"What do you know about happy endings? You're a runaway pirate."

"Yeah, my mom says pirates don't get happy endings," an aardvark kid returns.

Shira's face is quickly bombarded with tears. I jump in front of Shira.

**"Then, the hungry tiger ate all the pesky little kids," **I roar.

All the brats run away, and I smile.

"You okay?" I inquire.

"I hate how pirates are stereotyped! I can know what happy endings are like," Shira sniffs.

"If it helps, you are my happy ending," I whisper.

"You're my happy ending too," she replies.

I nuzzle Shira's head as a kid walks up.

"Excuse me! I have something to tell you. The mammoth said you would care."

"Okay then," I say.

**"Sometimes I throw up!" **the kid grins.

"That's nice, kid," I respond sarcastically.

I sure hope our kids don't turn out like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 15**

_Diego's P.O.V._

About eight weeks have passed since Shira first told me we're going to be parents. That means there are only eight weeks until the cubs are born! I am so excited! With each week, Shira's stomach has gotten bigger and rounder. However, Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie still haven't noticed. It is right after sunrise when I sneak out of the cave. I go hunting and bring the carcass back to the cave. Next, I grab a bowl I have made out of driftwood to get Shira some water. I push the bowl into the cave with my paw. On the way in, I accidentally step on a twig. Shira growls, for she thinks I am an intruder.

**"Easy, kitty. Water, you need it," **I whisper.

**"I don't need anything from ****_you," _**she angrily says.

I am appalled at this. Shira always likes to do things on her own, but this isn't anything like I am used to.

**"Fine, die of thirst. That'll really show me."**

I begin to push away the bowl.

**"Wait! I'll take it," **Shira answers.

I push the bowl back towards my mate.

**"Thank you!"** she snarls.

**"You know, you **_still _**have a way of saying ****_thank you _****that makes it sound like ****_drop dead," _**I respond.

**"It's a gift."**

Shira's face turns into one of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Diego! The mood swings are getting worse," she cries.

"It's okay. That's perfectly normal," I remind.

"I wish I could control who I let my anger out on."

"Well, you can't, and I understand. It must be difficult going through both physical and emotional changes," I comfort.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Diego. It means a lot," Shira tells me.

"That's what mates are for," I remind.

When Shira is done eating, we head out to join the herd. Sid says he has a surprise for everyone, who knows what that might be. The two of us reach the spit he requests. There is only a frozen lake. The herd comes crashing through the trees.

"What gives, Sid?" I ask as he approaches.

"We're ice skating, that's what!"

"I'm just going to watch," Shira exclaims, for she doesn't want to fall down on her stomach and risk gravely injuring herself or our unborn cubs.

"I'm going with Shira on this one," Ellie returns.

Manny, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Sid, and I take to the ice. Almost as soon as I step on the ice, I begin to slip, as does Manny. Sid and Peaches are having no trouble what-so-ever.

"Hi, Daddy," Peaches laughs as she skates around Manny.

I fall to the ground, again, knocking the wind out of myself.

"Do you want some help, Uncle Diego?"

"No, sweetheart, I'll try and learn," I reply.

Peaches skates away, leaving me to learn myself. I have no such luck.

After hours of falling on my stomach, we finally leave. I catch some fish for dinner before reaching the cave. Within twenty minutes, Shira and I finish our dinner.

"I'm exhausted," Shira pants.

"So am I. I'm heading to sleep," I yawn.

"I'm right behind you," Shira drowsily replies.

Shira settles down in front of me, and she soon falls asleep. I let sleep overcome me within a few minutes.

"I am going to sleep well tonight, for a change," I think to myself.

My thoughts are wrong.

At around 2:00 A.M., I feel something kick my side. Surely, it is just Shira twitching in her sleep. I feel the kick again, this time further up my side.

"What is it, Shira?" I groggily ask.

There is no reply. This convinces me that Shira is just kicking me because of her dream. I close my eyes. There is the kicking again! This time the kick is against my ribs.

"Calm down, Shira. It's just a dream," I whisper.

My eyes close briefly before another kick connects with my ribs. This is getting out of hand! A much harder kick goes through my nerves. I get up and get in front of Shira, hoping her hind legs can't reach me from her. With my luck, another kick is against my ribs.

"There has to be a reason for this," I tell myself.

**Author's Note: What is kicking Diego? Will he find out? Guesses are always welcome. Read the next chapter to find out if you are right!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 16**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I turn to face Shira, to see what part of her is kicking me. When I turn, the kicking ceases.

"Of course! Now I'll never be able to figure out where the kicks are coming from," I mumble.

That's when the kicks start up again. Thanks to my night vision, I am able to pin-point where the kicks are coming from. Another one comes and it is now obvious to me where they are coming from. Shira's stomach moves with the kick, and her right leg twitches. The cubs are kicking! This is so exciting to me! Entranced, I watch as another kick stretches the fur on Shira's side/stomach area. I place a paw on my mate's stomach, ready for the next kick. The next kick is in the same spot my paw is. I grin from ear to ear. Our cubs are so strong, even before entering the world. A harder kick comes as I massage Shira's shoulders.

"You guy need to go easy on your mommy. Okay? You're our first babies, so you will mean the world to her and me both. I can't wait until you get here!" I softly say to my unborn cubs as another movement occurs inside of Shira.

"Diego, what are you doing?"

Busted! I retract my paw away from Shira.

"I thought you were kicking me, but…" I start.

"It was the cubs, Diego. Now when they kick, I can feel it, and apparently everyone else will be able to both see and feel it," Shira softly says.

"I just got too excited. Our kids will be my top priority, well, after you," I purr.

"That's great! The first step to good parenting is having two involved parents."

I let out a gigantic yawn as I stretch out.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I whisper.

"You didn't wake me, the cubs did. I heard you talking to yourself, though," Shira grins.

"I wasn't talking to myself," I defend.

"Who were you talking to, then? You were talking to the cubs, weren't you?" she breathes.

"Yes. If you won't mind, I think I'll stay up, just in case they kick again."

"That's fine by me. What made you want to talk to them?"

"My parents talked to me before I was born, and it helped me to develop bonds at an early age," I drowsily reply.

The rest of the night goes by rather fast, and I am awake for all of it. I didn't want to miss when the cubs kick. Morning comes, and the sun begins to cast its golden hues over the landscape. I feel like today is going to be special, so I go to hunt gazelle. Hunting gazelle is very hard, because they are very fast, and it often requires two sabers to bring one down. I have a huge task ahead of me, for I am hunting alone. There is a single gazelle grazing near the lake. I stalk closer, and then pounce. My prey escapes my clutches, so I begin to sprint after it. A minute into my chase, I grow dizzy and my vision begins to shift. No! I will not let this prey defeat me! I surge forward, and bring the gazelle down.

When I get back to the cave, Shira is writhing in pain. What is happening?!

"Shira, what's wrong?" I ask in panic.

"I have a huge cramp! Go get Ellie!" she shrieks.

I hate to see Shira like this. As I run out of the cave, another shriek escapes from my mate's mouth.

"Ellie! Shira needs you!" I yell.

Ellie is in front of me within seconds, along with Manny.

"What's wrong, Diego?" Manny asks in concern.

"When I got back from hunting, Shira was in the floor writhing in pain! She says she has a huge cramp!" I blurt as fast as I can.

"Manny, go and help Diego find some borage leaves or raspberry leaves. I'll stay with Shira."

Manny pushes me forward, and I follow his instructions as Ellie heads to my cave.

"Pick those up by the stalks gently with your teeth, Diego," he commands.

I do as Manny says, but I have several questions for him.

"What are these?" I ask though a mouthful of the odd-tasting plants.

"They're borage leaves," Manny replies matter-of-factly.

"What do they do?" I question in a concerned tone.

There is no way I am putting Shira in danger.

"They help control cramps that happen because of growing cubs. If she takes them after the cubs are born, they will help to make sure she has enough milk for all of the cubs," Manny says.

**Author's Note: So, it was the cubs kicking Diego! This is a milestone for the parents-to-be! Will the plants help Shira, or is there nothing that can be done do help her? On sadder notes, it is eight weeks until Soto Jr. will come back! Will he keep that threat alive, or forget about Shira and Diego's cubs? Continue reading to find out what happens next to Diego and Shira!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 17**

_Shira's P.O.V__._

More excruciating pain shoots through me. I try my best not to move, but it hurts too much to stay still. Ellie pushes a fallen tree branch in front of my face. I bite down on the branch to try and distract myself. Diego comes running in with two bundles of leaves in his mouth.

"How are you holding up?" he inquires as he licks my cheek in an effort to calm me.

"It hurts so badly, Diego!" I cry out in pain.

"Don't worry. I brought back some herbs that will help with the pain," Diego whispers in my ear.

Ellie picks up one of the bundles of plants and selects the one with the longest stem.

"Diego, you're going to have to keep Shira still in order for this o work," Ellie instructs.

Diego, firmly, yet gently, places one paw on my shoulder blade and the other on my stomach. Next, Ellie shoves the foul-tasting plant down my throat. I almost gag at the taste of it. The next herb tastes just as bad.

"How do you feel now, Shira?" Diego asks.

"The pain's gone! Thank you, Ellie!"

"You're absolutely welcome. I'm leaving the extra herbs over here for Diego to give you before you go to sleep," Ellie replies.

Manny and Ellie both leave to give us some privacy.

"You really had me scared, Shira. I thought the cubs were going to be two months premature," Diego pants.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Diego. There's no need to worry, though. Saber cubs are only born at most three days before they're expected."

I cuff Diego over the head with my paw in a loving way. He grins and then we begin to head out. The herd is planning on meeting in the clearing for some family fun time. We are the last herd members to get there, because my episode causes us to lose track of time. I tell Diego I am going to get some water, and then I walk over to the lake. Hearing footsteps behind me, I quickly wheel around. Standing there with an idiotic grin on his face is Sid.

"Did the pirates not feed you, Shira?"

"What in the world gives you that idea?" I ask.

"You've gained weight in the past two months, causing you to get fat," he answers.

"I gain a few pounds, and suddenly _I'm_ the fat one! Look at your reflection sometime, Sid," I growl.

The mood swings are back I begin to chase after Sid, causing him to yell in alarm. When I am about two inches away, a sensation in my stomach causes me to skid to a halt. That, in turn, causes Diego to run over to me.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop running after Sid?" Diego nervously asks.

"I feel the cubs kicking. That all it is."

As predicted, Diego places his paw up to where my fur is moving. Both of our faces light up in pride.

"What did Sid do to make you chase him?"

"He called _me_ _fat."_

"Sid!" Diego angrily calls.

"Yes, tigey-wigey?"

"If you ever master hygiene, try working on sensitivity," my mate growls.

Sid walks away in a confused state.

"We have to tell them, Diego," I say.

"Let's go make the announcement of the century!" Diego cheers.

Everyone is sitting, waiting for us to come back. Diego and I climb onto the rock pedestal. Diego clears his throat, and everyone looks up.

"It's time to let the cat out of the bag. Pun intended," he laughs.

"Diego and I are expecting," I smile.

Crash and Eddie start crying, regardless of their silent vows not to. Sid puts on a truly excited face, while Louis just smiles. Granny, however, is not impressed.

"You wake me up from my nap, for this?" she sighs.

I feel the slightest bit insulted by this comment. Herd members are supposed to be supportive for their family, not destroy every precious moment that only comes a few times in a lifetime.

"That's the type of attitude that gets your privileges taken away," Diego responds.

"What privileges?" I question along with the rest of the herd.

"The privilege of feeling the cubs kick," he says.

"They're kicking, already?" Manny asks as he places his trunk on my stomach when one of the cubs inside of me kicks.

"Yep. There's only two months left until the little rascals get here," Diego and I grin.

"They can hear everything we say to them," Ellie tells the herd.

"Really?" I squeak out, because my mother says that sabers can't hear until they're eight days old.

Granted, I haven't seen my mother in many years, but those types of facts don't change.

"Once you can feel their kick, they can hear."

"I now have one rule. Nobody is allowed to curse or insult one another in front of our unborn cubs," Diego caution, while looking directly at the possum twins.

**Author's Note: Now the whole herd knows Shira's secret! Keep reading to see when Nala and Simba show up. I will tell you one thing. It will be many chapters from now. Also, there is going to be a sequel to this, because I have written forty chapters and I have drawn the line at any of my stories exceeding forty chapters. Thanks for your continued support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 18**

_Manny's P.O.V._

Two weeks have passed since Shira and Diego first felt the cubs kick. There's only six weeks until Diego and Shira become parents! I hear noise coming from the tree behind me. Ellie gets out of the tree she sleeps in.

"Morning, sweetheart," she yawns.

"Good morning! Have you seen Peaches?"

"Doesn't she have her day with Diego today?" Ellie asks.

Diego does something with special with Peaches one day every few months.

"Yes, but still. ** No teenager's ever up early," **I remind.

**"She's not gonna be your little girl forever."**

**"That's what scares me," **I reveal.

Crash and Eddie wake up and torture each other like usual.

"You wet the bed, again! What is up with you?" Eddie screams.

"Would you calm down? We have to go through this every morning," I groan.

**"I think there's something bothering Diego. You should talk to him," **Ellie says.

"As I've told you before, **guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. We just punch each other on the shoulders."**

**"That's **_STILL _**stupid," **Ellie argues.

**"To a ****_girl. _****To a ****_guy, _****that's like six months of therapy," **I reason, for I don't want to repeat what happened last time when Ellie got her hunch that something was wrong with Diego.

I hear Diego and Peaches laughing as they come up.

"There's your chance," Crash and Eddie mock.

Peaches comes swinging in, and Diego is right below her. Surprisingly, he is able to keep up with Peaches, even as she jumps between the trees.

"_I_ win!" Diego cheers.

"No, _you _don't! _I _do!"

"It is a _tie," _Shira tells them as she walks in.

Diego pads over to his mate and licks behind her ear.

"What brings you by, Shira?" I inquire.

"I came by to see if Diego came back yet. The cubs and I are hungry."

"Duty calls. I'll be back shortly!" Diego yells.

"Your opportunity just walked out of the door," the possum twins laugh.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. Maybe Sid can help ease the tension."

Diego returns back without food for Shira, because he leaves it in their cave for her. Diego tries his very best to not disgust us herbivores with his eating habits.

"Diego, I need to talk to you," I tell my saber friend.

"Sure, Manny," he suspiciously replies.

The two of us walk into the woods behind the cave.

"Did I do something wrong?" Diego asks in concern.

"No. **Ellie asked me to talk to you. She thinks there's something wrong with you."**

"Diego! I have a question!"

Great, Sid is right on time.

"Fire it at me," Diego responds.

"What would _you _do in a situation where you felt fear?" Sid questions.

**"I wouldn't know. Sabers don't feel fear," **Diego nonchalantly replies.

**"Oh, come on. All animals feel fear. It's what separates us from, say, rocks. Rocks have no fear. They sink," **Sid hints.

**"What are you getting at, Sid?" **Diego asks.

**"It may surprise you to know that, I too have experienced fear."**

**"No! You?" **Diego sarcastically says.

**"Oh, yeah, yes. As impossible as it seems, the sloth has many natural enemies that would like to harm or otherwise ****_kill us," _**Sid reveals.

I scoff from where I am standing.

**"I wonder why," **Diego smirks.

**"Oh, jealously, mostly," **Sid says while falling for the bait.

"Cut to the chase, Sid," I command.

**"The point is that fear I natural," **Sid finishes.

**"Fear is for prey!" **Diego growls in defiance.

**"Isn't **_Shira _**supposed to be the one with the hormonal imbalance?" **a familiar voice asks.

"Crash, you idiot, now they know we're stalking them!" Eddie says in disbelief.

**"Who are we stalking?" **Crash asks.

"Diego, Manny, and Sid, you simpleton!"

As the twins bicker, I notice Diego slinking away into the woods.

"I know something or someone's messing with your head, Mr. Uber-tracker," I respond.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Diego you can tell me. **I've got your back," **I remind.

**Author's Note: What is Diego's problem? We all know he is ecstatic about becoming a father, so what is bothering everyone's favorite male saber? (I know I'm being a little biased here.) Read the next chapter to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 19**

_Diego's P.O.V._

**"I've got your back," **a voice echoes.

Manny's voice crosses over mine. Memories come flooding back to me of when Peaches is being born. I have Manny's back by protecting Ellie from the hideous blue dinosaurs.

**"You'll be safe with us. Come with us. Come with ****_me!"_**

Memories come to me from the drift. All of the persuasive words I use on Shira to make her run away with me come to mind.

**"I've got your back."**

This time, the voice belongs to Shira. I am remembering how she sacrifices her life to help the herd defeat Gutt. Betraying your old pack or crew takes someone very brave.

**"Look at the cute little baby, Diego," **Soto Sr. sneers.

Now memories of the old pack swirl in my mind.

**"I want that baby, Diego! Will you have to serve as a replacement?" **my old leader's voice threatens.

Next comes remembering my past with the herd. I remember having the fear conversation with Sid during the flood. I hear baby Peaches saying my name for the first time.

**"Ho! Not so fast there. You make a quality offer….. , but Fire King has a prior commitment. His herd needs him. He is the gooey, sticky….. ****_stuff _****that holds us together. He made this herd, and…. We'd be nothing without him," **my own voice rings.

**"You mean it? Oh!" **a memory of Sid asks.

**"That doesn't mean ****_want to touch," _**I sigh in the flashback.

I now understand what's happening. To prepare myself for the future, I need to remember and possibly relive some of my past.

**"Oh, you ****_almost _****made it," **Shira's voice mocks.

**"I don't fight girls!" **I defend.

**"I can see why," **Shira smirks.

The next voice I hear is real. It doesn't belong in my collection of memories from the past. This voice is in the present.

"Earth to Diego!" Manny yells.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern.

"You were in the clouds there for a while. To make things worse, you were talking to yourself."

"I was remembering the past. I think it' the key to not repeat my mistakes."

"Sorry I cut into that," Manny apologizes.

"The collection of memories was over when you snapped me out of it," I honestly say.

"So, do you still not want to talk about it?" Manny asks, referring to my outburst I had earlier.

"I'll talk about it. My memories helped me realize that the herd strengthens through opening up."

I take a deep breath before starting.

"Soto's son came and found me ten weeks ago. He threatened to ruin my life after my cubs are born," I reveal.

"We'll never let that happen," Manny encourages.

"Thanks, Manny."

"For what, Diego?"

"You have my back," I call over my shoulder as I run back to my cave.

I come back into the cave, and find that Shira is on her side. She often stretches out this way, because it hurts I she lays on her stomach for too long. Shira rarely sits up anymore, because she doesn't like the way that position feel either. She says gravity pulls too much on her stomach.

"Hi, Shira. Hi, cubs," I whisper.

"You're back! I realized something while you were gone," Shira tells me.

"What's up?" I inquire.

"The cubs can't hear us like Ellie said Saber-tooth tiger cub don't open their eyes and ears until eight days after their born."

"Duh, Diego!" I think to myself.

If anyone should know that, it is me.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I don't mind, though. Talking to them soothes me," I answer.

Shira moves over to our bed-shaped rock that has moss on it before getting back on her side. I go over to my mate and lie beside her, because with our unborn cubs continuing to develop, it is harder to lie behind or in front of Shira. That's when I hear talking from outside.

"So, everyone know the plan?" Manny whispers.

"Yes, surprise Diego and Shira!" Sid nearly yells.

I walk outside and over to the herd.

You know I don't like secrets, unless I'm in on them," I smirk.

Peaches and Louis tell me Manny's plan for tomorrow. Shira is going to love it!

**Author's Note: What is the surprise that the herd has in store for Shira? Read Chapter 20 to find out! Heads up: The disclaimer will change on the chapter where the Lion King characters appear. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**The song in this chapter is ****_We Are (Family) _****by the Ice Age 4 cast. I do not own the song! The singers are in italics, with the lyrics in bold.**

**Chapter 20**

_Louis's P.O.V._

It is the morning of the surprise. Peaches has the task of distracting Mrs. Shira. Mr. Buck and Mrs. Ellie are on decoration duty; Mr. Sid and Mr. Manny are looking for food for the occasion; I am in charge of making sure no harm comes to Mr. Diego's surprise, and Mr. Diego is supervising everyone.

"I'm back!" Mr. Sid yells.

**"Can we say how ****_thrilled _****we are?" **Mr. Diego sarcastically replies.

Mr. Sid picks up a small berry from his pile.

**"Sid, no! It's a ****_lotus berry! _****It will ****_paralyze _****you!" **Mr. Diego calls.

**"I know my berries!"**

**"Don't…. swallow." **

"They're coming!" Mr. Manny warns as we get into position.

_Third Person P.O.V._

Peaches leads Shira to where the rest of the herd is hiding. Everyone jumps out from their hiding place.

"Surprise!" the herd, minus Shira, yells.

"What's all this for?" Shira asks.

Sid speaks some gibberish from the floor, because he didn't listen to Diego, yet again, and is paralyzed.

"It's a baby shower and Uncle Diego's surprise for you wrapped into one," Peaches tells her aunt.

"Thanks, you guys. It's beautiful!"

"We reminded Buck and Ellie to put up both pink and blue decorations since you don't know if you're having boys, girls, or both," Crash and Eddie point out.

"It's perfect. What are we going to do first?" Shira questions.

"I was thinking we could sing first. Hit it, hyraxes!" Peaches trumpets.

The hyraxes break out their instruments and begin to play. When the time comes, the herd starts to sing. Somehow, Sid is able to sing along, regardless of being paralyzed. Buck, Pinky, and Louis do not join in, because none of them know the words.

_Manny, Sid, Diego, and Ellie: _**We are, we are, Not your ordinary,**

_Peaches and Shira: _**Fam-a-Ma-Lee. But we can all agree that **

_Crash and Eddie: _**We are…. We are…..**

_All: _**Close as close can be!**

_Granny: _**Ah! Too close!**

_Peaches: _**We are are are are!**

_Sid: _**We are…..**

_Shira: _**We are are are are!**

_Diego: _**We are…**

_Ellie: _**We are are are are!**

_Manny: _**We are**

_Crash and Eddie: _**We are…**

_Sid: _**Family!**

_Shira: _**So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed!**

_Ellie: _**They can keep on talkin'. It don't matter to me! 'Cause we are, we are…..**

_Diego: _**Family!**

_Shira and Diego: _**Family!**

_Shira: _**We are, we are…**

_Granny: _**Ham and cheese!**

_Sid: _**No, it's: ****_We are family!_**

_Granny: _**Nahhh!**

_Peaches: _**Okay, so the links in our chains make us strange.**

_Diego: _**But really they make us stronger!**

_Peaches: _**And I wouldn't replace not a thing, Mother.**

_Manny: _**Or Father!**

_Sid: _**Go Manny!**

_Peaches: _**'Cause weeee!**

_Ellie: _**Because we come from everywhere.**

_Shira: _**Whoa oh ohh!**

_Diego: _**Searching for ones to care!**

_Shira: _**Somehow we found it here. We found us a home!**

_Peaches and Ellie: _**We are, we are, not your ordinary**

_Manny and Sid: _**Fam-a-Ma-Lee But we can all agree that**

_Crash and Eddie: _**We are… we are…..**

_Diego and Shira: _**Close as close can be!**

"That was awesome!" Crash and Eddie yell.

"Shira, you have a beautiful singing voice," Diego remarks as he leads her closer to his surprise.

"You're not so bad yourself, Softie," she giggles.

Diego cups a paw over Shira's eyes and leads her into the cave. Shira's eyes pop open, and she looks around in amazement.

"This is all for me?" she gasps.

"Yes. I figured we could raise the cubs here."

It is an understatement to say that Shira is impressed. Diego goes out of his way to make her life more enjoyable and comfortable. No herd member can doubt the bonds of love the two sabers have for each other.

**Author's Note: I figured I should update this chapter today, in honor of Father's Day. The song is about family, so why not update it on Father's Day? Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there! Also, if you like my style of writing, check out my strictly Ice Age one-shot, ****_Games Sabers Play. _****It is about Dira as well! I appreciate all of your views and comments!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 21**

_Diego's P.O.V._

Shira loves the cave! I'm excited that she loves it, if you can't tell. My mate continues to explore the ocean-side cave.

"This is perfect, Diego. There's room for the whole herd!"

"The whole herd's not living here, Shira. It's just going to be you, me, and the cubs," I remind.

"I know that. I was using that as a comparison. This cave's huge, making it perfect to raise the cubs in."

"Let's go back to the others for the rest of the baby shower," I suggest.

Shira and I walk back to the others for some more activities.

"Next is present time!" Crash and Eddie yell.

Peaches comes over with her present first.

"What is that supposed to be?" Granny rudely asks.

I look at the present in detail. There are several pieces of tree bark held together with vines. Once they connect, they form a rectangle.

"This is a great playpen, Peaches. Thank you!" Shira and I say in unison.

"I'm glad you like it, Uncle Diego!"

Granny and Sid come forward with their gift. It is the most bizarre thing I have ever seen.

It is a combination of shells, branches, and tiny pebbles.

"Not to be rude, but what is it?" Shira inquires.

"It's a rattle to entertain them with," Sid responds.

"The young people of today," Granny mutters.

Buck brings forward several carved figures. There is a mother and father saber with their six cubs.

"I'm not sure how many cubs you'll welcome into this world, so I can always make more, or you can toss any extras."

"Buck, these are great! Thank you for them," I tell my weasel friend.

Manny comes up to us with his gift next. It is one of the most heart-felt presents I have ever seen. Manny's present is an ice mobile that ha all of us on it with extra space between Shira and me.

"The empty space is for when the cub come. I'll add them when I know how many cubs you have."

"Manny, this is great. You're going to make a great uncle for our kids," I grin.

"Uncle? I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, you are. You're going to be their full-time uncle."

"_Uncle Manny_ has a nice ring to it," he beams.

"It sure does," Shira smiles.

"What else did you expect? You're my brother, of course you would be their uncle," I point out.

"Thanks, Diego. This is a huge honor for me," Manny begins to tear up as he speaks.

"Nothing more needs to be said about it," I persuade.

"**How can I show **everyone **I'm strong and sensitive?"**

I playfully punch Manny in the shoulder.

"Well, I'm going back to the cave. The cubs have made me tired," Shira yawns.

I notice that the sun has set, and the sky is now filled with stars. I follow Shira back to the cave, and flop down beside her. You can see the stars from inside the cave, and it brings peace to our new home.

"Today was a lot of fun. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves as much as I did," Shira drowsily says.

"I'm sure they did," I reply.

I sit there for a minute, looking at the stars and how they reflect off the ocean.

"Shira, do you want to start a family tradition?" I whisper.

"Sure, Diego. What would it be?"

"Let's roar at the moon every night before we go to sleep. If we ever get separated, we'll always have the moon to remind us of one another," I explain.

"That sounds great. We should continue that once the cubs are born," Shira suggests.

I open my mighty jaws and begin to roar with all of my might. Shira joins in, and soon the trees near the cave begin to shake. We continue our roar for about five minutes before calling it a night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 22**

_Diego's P.O.V._

Shira is fifteen weeks into her pregnancy, meaning there are only a few days before the cubs are born. This means I have to go hunting a lot more frequently, because Shira is starving every couple of hours. The cubs take most of the nutrients from every serving of food, meaning Shira gets hungrier faster. I am on one of my hunting escapades as we speak. A yak is in my field of sight, and I cautiously approach. Obviously, I am going after an adolescent yak, because adult yaks are like twenty times my size. I crouch down in the grass, planning my next move.

I am thinking of how grateful I am for grass on this part of the island. When I hunt on the mainland, it is so hard to sneak up on prey when all that is around is snow, ice, and very rarely, a tree. Crouching further down in the grass, I creep closer to my target. When I am within fifty feet, I pounce. The struggle is on! Hoof against claw. Prey against predator. The yak kicks out its back leg, to where it is only centimeters away from my head. I know a yak's kick can cause severe damage to a saber's skull, so I roll to my left. The tension in the air grows as the hunt continues. The yak swings its head and leg around and hooks my ear.

"Let go!" I roar in pain.

Next, I grab the yak's throat and begin to suffocate my prey. This is more like it! The yak is soon dead in my jaws.

I begin trudging back to the cave with the yak carcass in my jaws. This is when I hear a scream.

"Diego! Help!"

The voice belongs to Shira! I drop the carcass and begin sprinting towards the cave. Shira is distressed, whether because something is wrong, or she is doing a drill to see if I can hear her. Wait a minute! Manny's the only one who does drills before a baby is born. Something is seriously wrong! I race back to the cave, preparing to fight.

"Shira, where are you?"

"Not another step or your precious Shira gets it!" an all-too familiar voice commands.

A hairy hand has a knife made of bone against Shira's neck.

"What are _you _doing here, _Gutt? _You're supposed to be _dead_!" I snarl.

"I have to deal with my traitor first mate, saber."

I have to get him away from Shira.

"Don't do anything to her! I'm the one you want! I'm the one who persuaded her to come with the herd. Do anything you want to with me, but don't lay another one of your grubby hands on my mate!"

"She's your _mate_? This is exactly why I came back. I thought at most you would be dating. That's another reason why I should kill her!" Gutt bellows.

"Way to go, Diego!" I think to myself.

Gutt whistles and out jump other people from my past. Oscar, Squint, Dobson, Flynn, and Zeke jump out of the bushes. I begin to panic. There is no way I can hold off two sabers, a deranged rabbit, a wild boar, an elephant seal, and a merciless pirate captain by myself.

"Long time no see, Diego," Oscar sneers. I feel teeth stab into my back leg. Spinning around, I see Zeke putting all the pressure he can manage on that one leg. I use my other hind leg to kick him off. Then, I jump on the useless pack of fur. I bite down hard on his leg and hold my claws over his head. The oversized elephant seal hits me from behind. My claws sink into Zeke's head/neck area. He twitches under my claws for a brief moment before he dies.

I'm a monster!

"Diego, you're even more of a traitor than I thought," Oscar growls.

He slams me against a rock and my vision begins to get blurry. I see Shira being edged closer to the end of our territory.

"Diego!" she screams.

I can't talk or move. I see a snowball hit Shira in the head, and then I black out.

**Author's Note: Oh no! The enemies from Diego's and Shira's pasts kidnapped Shira. Will Diego be able to get Shira back before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 23**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I wake up with a splitting headache. Really! As if stomach pains and cramps aren't enough, now my head is pounding. I feel as if I am swinging back and forth. Looking down, I notice I am on Diego's old pack mate's back. The movement of his shoulder blades against my stomach is enough to make me puke. The contents of my last meal end up all over Captain Gutt and Squint. I try to stifle a laugh, but it comes out anyway.

"You never used to get sick, unless you ate eel or crab," Squint angrily says.

"That show you how much that pathetic herd has changed her. I mean, look at the size of her stomach," Gutt bellows.

"That's because I'm _pregnant, _you snake!" I want to yell.

That is what Gutt reminds me of: a snake. He is someone who curls up in your path and uses any means necessary to take you down. Squint views this as a system of honor. I have always looked down on it. Finally, I get the courage to speak up.

"Would you so kindly put me down before I blow chunks on more people?"

The other saber shrugs me off, and I feel a little more relieved. As I begin to walk, I notice that my captors have formed a pentagon barrier around me. How am I going to escape now?

_Diego's P.O.V._

I wake up with a splitting headache. I turn my head about ninety degrees, hoping I can remember what happened before I was knocked out. I wish I hadn't turned. Lying dead, about ten feet away is Zeke. I have killed him. I've turned into a monster! It is then that I realize what I have failed in doing. Keeping Shira safe is my top priority, and I leave my guard down for a few minutes, causing her to get kidnapped. This is all my fault! If I hadn't made so many enemies within my old pack and made Shira become a traitor, none of this would have happened! Then again, if I had left Shira on that ship, she never would have gotten the life she deserves, not to mention she probably wouldn't have found a mate. Also, the two of us would not be together and would not be expecting cubs in a couple of days. If I hadn't betrayed my pack, I wouldn't be with the herd. They are my real family.

I hear footsteps behind me, causing my instincts to kick in. I spin around to find Manny, Sid, and Buck staring at me with concerned looks plastered on their faces.

"Diego, what's wrong?" Manny asks.

"Shira's gone! Captain Crazy and my old pack came and took her," I sniff.

**"You can't protect your mate, mate?" **Buck inquires.

"Leave Diego alone! He's always done his best to protect Shira," Manny sticks up for me.

"Thanks, Manny," I say.

"Diego, who and what is _THAT?!" _Sid screams.

Without turning my head, I know exactly what he is talking about. I shudder at the thought.

_Shira's P.O.V._

The group of captors and I continue trudging through the snow. They haven't let me eat since they kidnapped me. I am _STARVING! _I feel the cubs kick, and I know they are hungry too. I know that if Diego were here, he would place his paw on the movement occurring within my stomach to feel the cubs. He also wouldn't let me go more than a few hours without eating. Squint comes closer to me, eating an apple as if to tease me and make my suffering worse.

"Squint, I'm _starving. _Could you be a good little bunny and get me some food?" I persuade.

"Sorry, traitor. Captain's orders state that prisoners can't eat for three days!"

I know good and well that this is not one of Gutt's rules for prisoners.

"Well, if I can't eat anything else, I can always eat _you!" _I threaten.

"Oscar, our prisoner would like some food!" he yells.

"That's fine. I am getting hungry myself," Oscar replies.

At least the cubs and I won't starve until Diego can find us.

_Diego's P.O.V._

"I killed him trying to save Shira!"

Sid looks between me and Zeke's dead body.

"Why would you do that?" Sid inquires.

"It was either kill him, or let him kill my mate and unborn cubs!" I roar.

"Sid, lay off! I killed Soto to save Diego," Manny commands.

As they are talking, I pick up a scent trail. I begin to follow it, and then Buck notices.

"Where are you going, Tiger?" Buck asks.

"I found Shira's scent!" I excitedly reply.

I am going to find Shira if it's the last thing I do.

**Author's Note: So, the quest for Shira begins! Will Diego reach his mate before the cubs are born? Will the pirates find out Shira is expecting Diego's cubs? So many things can happen! Stay tuned to find out what happens as the plot unfolds.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 24**

_Shira's P.O.V._

Oscar brings back a deer carcass for the both of us. It is pretty small, considering that I am eating for more than myself. I grab the carcass between my claws and begin to tear into it.

"Some of that is supposed to be for me," Oscar tells me.

"Too bad, because I've already eaten all of it," I smirk.

"I was right about that herd changing you. They have taught you to be greedy. That behavior will not be tolerated on my ship!" Gutt bellows.

"That's fine, because Diego _will _find me. When he does, you'll beg for mercy!" I tell him.

"Why do you care so much about _that soft _saber?" Gutt sneers.

"He's my mate! Why wouldn't I care about him?"

"What a loser," Squint whispers.

"He's good to me in ways you never were!" I snarl in defiance.

"That's exactly how I know he's going to come after you," Gutt laughs.

I give myself two missions. _Number one_: Stay alive and resistant until Diego gets here. _Number two_: Make sure Gutt doesn't find out I'm expecting Diego's cubs.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I inhale deeply to try and figure out more about Shira's capture. The scent of my mate is still lingering, meaning she started moving about two hours ago. I begin to sprint down the path Shira and my enemies are journeying on.

"Diego, wait up!"

"Sid, you're not coming with me!" I call.

"I am gravely hurt by that comment. What's your reason?" Sid asks in a depressed voice.

"I don't want to have to take care of any immature herd members," I grin.

"Crash and Eddie aren't coming, though," Sid says.

"I mean _you_, Sid."

I race through the trees, anxious to find Shira before the cubs are born. I wish to the ancestor spirits my father taught me about as I run.

"Ancestor Spirits, please let me live to see my cubs when they are born. Don't make them grow up without a father."

As I continue walking, it begins to pour buckets of rain. I continue my trek, knowing the pirates will make camp when it begins to rain heavily. If luck is on my side, I will be able to find Shira in the chaos, and save her tonight.

_Shira's P.O.V._

Thunder booms and lightning cracks through the sky. Rain comes down in a torrent, obscuring my vision. I can hear Gutt mumbling under his breath.

"What wrong, Gutt? Can you not handle a bit of rain?" I mock.

"If you want to live to see another sunrise, you will stop teasing your superiors!"

"We both know you can't kill me, or you won't have anything to lure Diego with," I sass.

"Why, you little!" Gutt yells.

"We'll make camp here for tonight," Oscar announces to everyone.

I am grateful for the huge, dry outcrop that shields me from both the wind and the rain. The stars are visible from above, and I remember my promise to Diego. I open my mighty jaws and roar as loud as I possibly can.

"What are you doing, Shira?" Flynn asks.

"I'm doing a family tradition that Diego made up," I answer.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"More than anything else in the world," I say as tears roll down my cheeks.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I smell Shira's scent more now, so I know I have to be getting close. A tree-shaking roar pierces the night air. I stop and close my eyes, taking in the sound. It's Shira! I'm sure of it. There is a pile of boulders blocking the clear path to my mate. Even though I know the rocks are slippery due to the rain, I go over to them anyway. I climb up the first two boulders with ease. On the third, lots of water has pooled up, causing the surface to be very slippery. I feel my back paws slip off the boulder. My body falls backward, so I instantly grab the boulder with the claws on my front paws. Trying to pull myself up is resulting in a failure. Every kick of my back legs makes me slip further down. I can't hold on anymore. My claws slip, and I begin to fall. A boulder comes down behind me. The ground comes up to my face very fast, and before I know it, I have landed on my shoulder. The pain is unbearable as I try to stand up. The boulder crashes down near me. The last thing I hear is the deafening howl of the wind and rain.

**Author's Note: Is Diego dead? He can't be! Who will save Shira if Diego can't? Surely he can't be dead, because he's survived worse than this before. I'm going to stop rambling and advise you to read the next chapter. As always, thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 25**

_Manny's P.O.V._

"Manny, we need to go after him," Sid begs me.

"I know, Sid. **It's what you do in a herd."**

The three of us are walking back to the herd with Buck in the lead. We reach the camp, causing Ellie and Peaches to stand up.

"Did you find out what all the screaming was about?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, but what happened isn't good," Buck answers.

"Where's Uncle Diego? He told me he would teach me how to play _Saber-tooth Scare,_" Peaches questions.

"That's where the bad part comes into play. Shira was captured by Diego's old pack and her old crew. Diego went to look for her and bring her back," I tell the others.

"You let him go _ALONE?" _Ellie scorns.

"Diego can handle himself. He's a full-grown saber for crying out loud! Plus, he didn't want anyone to follow him," I say.

"Daddy, you need to help him," Peaches begs.

"I plan on it. Sid, Buck, and I will go help him. Peaches and Ellie, you need to stay here in case Shira comes back and needs help delivering their cubs if they come early. Crash, Eddie, Louis, and Pinky, you four are lookouts."

_Shira's P.O.V._

I wake up to find that Squint is tying vines around me. The vines are getting tighter, and they are cording into my stomachs. The cubs are capable of vigorously moving now that they're due in a couple of days. This is exactly what they're doing now. I feel them roll over in my stomach. This action hurts enough on its own, but coupled with the fact that the vines are squeezing my stomach too; I am uncomfortable on so many levels. When I look down, I notice that I can see the shape of one of the cubs as it turns. Squint has left, since he has tied the vines, so I know the coast is clear.

"Don't worry cubs. Daddy will come to save us before you're born. I know you can't hear me, but talking to you makes me feel better."

Flynn comes in with several fruits.

"I snuck you some food, because you looked hungry to me."

"Thank you, Flynn."

He has no idea how hungry I am. I graciously eat every last piece of fruit Flynn brings me. I know I must keep up my strength if I want the cubs to be healthy when they come into the world. I lay my head down on my paws and wait for Diego's arrival.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I wake up underneath the boulder. Pain travels through my body, and I wince at the sensation. Trying to get up is useless. A sound in the undergrowth catches my attention.

"Diego!" Manny yells in a voice filled with panic.

"Manny! Am I glad to see you. Can you get me out of this?" I ask.

"Sure can. Buck, come and help me. Make sure Diego has enough room to get out."

Buck comes over and stands to the side.

"Hey, **Diesel Weasel!" **I grin.

"Hold still, Tiger. Manny and I will get you out of this," Buck says.

With lots of pain and several attempts to escape, I am out from under the rock. I attempt to stand up, but dizziness takes control.

**"Do you need me to carry you?" **Manny questions.

**No, I'm **_still _**trying to save whatever dignity I have left," **I smirk.

"At least lean on me until you don't feel light-headed."

"Okay. If you're going to twist my paw," I sigh.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Sid calls.

"Granny?!"

_Peaches' P.O.V._

"Peaches, go after your father and uncles," my mom says.

"Yes, mom. What do I tell Dad when I find them?" I respond.

"You tell your father that I sent you to find him. They need a female there to deal with female-related needs."

"I thought Diego knew how to deliver babies," Uncle Crash speaks up.

"Yeah, didn't he help deliver Peaches?" Uncle Eddie inquires.

"Yes, he did. Diego knows how to deliver mammoth babies. Saber cubs have to be delivered a whole other way."

"You have to help the saber cubs take their first breath, Uncle Crash," I remind.

"How do you do that?" my possum uncles ask.

"You lick their back and nose to get their lungs working."

"How are _you _going to do that?"

"She's not. Peaches is going to give the newborn cub to either Diego or Shira to lick," Mom says.

"Plus, I'm the only one who knows what juniper looks like," I point out to my uncles.

"You better get going, baby. I love you," my mom tells me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 26**

_Shira's ._

I am still tied up with stupid vines! Fortunately, I am able to convince Flynn to loosen them a bit. I'm worried sick about Diego, and I'm sure he feels the same about me. The rest of the old pirate crew comes back, along with another one of Diego's old pack members. Another saber is with them. The scent is familiar! All of my kidnappers/enemies leave me in my cell, and none of them are watching me. The familiar scent is closer now. I decide to risk it.

"Diego, is that you?" I call.

"Now, why would you think I was _him?_"

An orange saber with stripes and yellow eyes comes strolling confidently into my cell room. Memories come back to me from my days as a cub. I remember tumbling over this saber, play-fighting with him, and fighting for attention against him. My brother always likes to prove himself to a pack. He likes to think he is the best.

"Aaron?" I choke out.

"Yes, it's me, little sister."

"Aaron, you have to help me get out of here!"

"I don't think so. See, I left our pack for a reason. Tell Diego I send my regards. Well, if you ever see him again!" my older brother taunts.

"You're a traitor to our family name!" I yell.

"Like you're not? I know you left your crew to be with Diego! I know where my loyalties lie! Do you?"

_Diego's P.O.V._

I am being tortured! Between realizing that Granny has followed Manny and Sid's singing, I am beginning to lose my mind!

**"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!"**

"Sing something, _ANYTHING, _other than _THAT!" _I beg.

**"Shut up, Sid!" **Manny screams.

**"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Diddly-doo. There they are, standing in a row!"**

**"Stop singing, Sid!" **Manny and I command.

**"Oh, I can't stop singing!" **Sid sings.

"I have the next three lines," I grin.

"Yeah! Hit me with them, Diego!"

**"Does it stop? Does it stop? Is it ****_EVER gonna stop?"_**I sing.

"That was offensive. I have another one!"

**"Sid, I'm gonna fall on you again, and this time, I WILL KILL YOU!" **Manny threatens.

"I'm going to scout ahead," I tell the herd.

**"Make it up as you go!" **Sid belts out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Buck asks.

"It's a song!" Sid protests.

There is some rustling in the trees.

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask.

"I hear something, alright," Buck replies.

He throws his knife at the tree. A scream of panic is heard from the tree. I know that voice!

_Peaches' P.O.V._

A knife lands an inch away from my face. This action causes me to scream and fall out of the tree.

"Peaches, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Diego. Help me defend my reason for coming against my dad" I tell my saber-tooth uncle.

"Peaches, what are you doing here? I told you to say with your mom!" my dad shouts.

"I came to help. Mom said you would need some help if Shira has her cubs early," I argue.

**"I'm just trying to protect you. That's what fathers do!" **my dad tells me.

"It's times like these that **I wish you weren't MY father**!" I yell.

"Peaches, you don't mean that, do you?"

"Manny, she's just worried about Shira. Let her come. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I'm the _only responsible _uncle Peaches has," Uncle Diego says.

"You have done a great job in helping to raise her," my dad points out.

"Exactly! That means you can trust Uncle Diego!" I cheer.

"Peaches, you can come with us, but on one condition."

"Name your condition, Daddy," I beam.

"If things get bad, and I tell you to turn and run, you will do it," Dad says.

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, if it means I can come."

My dad and I help Uncle Diego walk, because his shoulder still aches.

**"I feel tingly," **Uncle Diego suddenly says.

**"Don't say that when you're pressed up next to me!" **my dad begs.

**"Not THAT kind of tingly," **Uncle Diego assures

**"I feel it too," **I tell Uncle Diego.

What is going on here?

**Author's Note: In case you are wondering, the songs Sid sang are: **_It's A Small World_**, **_the song Zazu sings when he is trapped in Scar's bone cage in Lion King_**,**_ I Can't Stop Singing _**by Teen Beach Movie Cast, and **_Make It Up As You Go_** by The Plain White T's. Does anyone know how Aaron knows who Diego is if Shira hasn't seen Aaron since they were cubs? If you want, comment with your answer! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 27**

_Diego's P.O.V._

What is happening? I fall forward, and find myself in a pool of seawater, fruit juice, and plant fluids.

"This is nasty!" I grunt as I stand up.

"Look what's up there," Peaches suggests.

I gaze over the small hill and notice a rocky outcrop peeking out of the snow. This far north gets snow year-round, while we live won't get snow for at least another week. Visions flash back to me. A cub is being taken into the cave against his will. His father comes to rescue him, but the father dies. The cub is me. I am at the place where my father died all those years ago.

"What are you falling down for?" Granny asks in an annoyed tone.

"I fell into the trap the pirates laid. It's a relief I didn't break anything," I say as my already sore shoulder begins to throb.

I sit up on my haunches and stare at the piece of my history.

"Is everything alright, Tiger?" Buck inquires.

"This is where my father died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry for that, mate. I'll leave you alone."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice everyone, except me, has climbed half of the hill.

**"Diego, there are whole continents moving faster than YOU! Let's go!" **Manny calls.

"I need to be on my own for a minute," I say.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, Manny, I just need some time to think."

_Shira's P.O.V._

Laughter can be heard from right outside my cell. I stand up and snarl at the enemy.

"Calm down, Shelia, it's just me."

"Raz?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't tell anyone I'm down here, though."

"Why couldn't I tell? Are you going to help me?" I whisper.

"I'm going to do my best. First of all, let me get those vines off of you," Raz speaks up.

I walk as far over to Raz as I possibly can. She slips a knife out of her pouch, and my eyes get wide.

"Be really careful, Raz."

I don't want the cubs to kick and get cut with the knife. That would not be a great start to their childhood, having to explain why they have a giant cut on their leg. Within two minutes, the vines are off of me. Something flies in, and I let out another snarl.

"It's just me," a French voice says.

"Silas?" I ask.

"Yep. I brought you some fish."

"Thank you, Silas. I really appreciate it," I remark.

I eat all of the fish within five minutes, for two reasons. _Reason 1: _I am starving. _Reason 2: _Fish has been my craving since I became pregnant with the cubs.

"Raz, Silas! Get your sorry butts up here! Her mate's coming!" Gutt yells.

"Diego," I breathe.

_Diego's P.O.V._

"So, does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" I ask.

"Can you go over it again?" Sid questions.

"Sure. I'll come through the front of the camp. Peaches and Manny will handle the right side. Buck will attack from the left side. Sid and Granny will come launch a secret attack from behind," I remind.

"Why do I have to attack from the back?" Sid whines.

I walk over and get in his face.

"There are two reasons as to why you should do it. Reason one is **because you're small and insignificant! **Reason two is **because I'll pummel you if you don't! **Need I say more?" I return.

No sir, Diego, sir!"

"Good. Now let's get going!"

"Diego, maybe Sid could help me out," Buck says.

**"Are you nuts? Sid's not violent, or coordinated **for that matter," I point out.

"You make a great point," Buck grins.

"Alright, everybody, one more thing. Don't do anything stupid. My wife, who's fifteen weeks pregnant, is in there somewhere," I warn.

"Why do you look at _ME _when you say things like that?" Granny huffs.

"You and Sid are the most likely people here who would cause Shira harm. I'm looking out for my mate," I tell her.

"Sabers," Granny scoffs.

"Let's do this, for Shira!" Manny yells.

"Those guys better watch out!" Buck agrees.

**Author's Note: The big battle is about to occur! Who will win? Read the next few chapters to find out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 28**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I watch as Raz and Silas hurry out of my cell. I can't believe they are choosing to help me! Pirates don't think too highly of traitors. Maybe it's because the three of us were rescued by Gutt around the same time that we were so close. Wait a minute! Gupta was rescued the same day I was. Does that mean he'll help me, too?

**"Gupta, fly the colors!" **Gutt roars.

Footsteps come down the stairs, and I tense. My muscles ripple beneath my skin as I get in a defensive position. Two figures walk in. Aaron, my traitor brother, walks in beside Gutt.

"Your mate's coming, but you won't ever get to see him again," Aaron mocks.

"Diego _WILL _find me. You won't beat him," I sass.

Aaron jumps towards me, and I claw his face. If he lives through Diego's rage that I know is coming, there will be a scar above his eye.

"Why do you trust your precious Diego so much?"

"Because he's…" I start.

"Because he's what?" Gutt demands.

I almost give away my secret about the cubs.

"He's part of my family. Family _ALWAYS _comes through!" I shout.

**"That family I going to be the death of you!" **Gutt cruelly whispers in my ear.

"No, my family is going to be the death of _you!" _I challenge.

_Buck's P.O.V._

I'm working on the left side of the outcrop, edging closer to Shira's projected location.

"Where do you think you're going, _possum?" _a saber growls.

"I'm a _weasel! _To answer your other question, I'm going to get Shira!"

"I only asked you one question!" he roars.

"You really need a breath mint, mate," I smirk.

"What?! You're going down now!"

"I happen to have one with me!" I yell.

With that, I throw one of my handy-dandy smoke bombs at the saber's face. He falls back, and begins to choke on the smoke. Now, off to find Shira again. I continue on my previously determined path. No enemy is going to stand in my way of finding Diego's mate. My loyalty is sworn to Diego!

_Sid's P.O.V._

Granny is leading me in the direction of the beach.

"Granny, we're supposed to help Diego!" I remind.

"I'm helping more than you!" she argues.

"How? You're walking down the beach!"

"You'll see," Granny cackles.

If I know Granny, that cackle is never good news.

"Precious!" Granny yells.

The huge whale rises out of the ocean ad greets Granny with a wave of her fin.

"Get in!"

"Granny, Diego said not to do anything stupid!"

"Getting a two hundred ton whale to help defeat enemies is not stupid!" she angrily says.

Reluctantly, I climb inside the whale's mouth and hope for the best.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I definitely have the hardest job, by far. Facing an enemy head-on is not something I generally do. Using my hunting stance, I begin to slink closer to where my precious Shira and unborn cubs are being held captive. Well, at least the pirates better hope they're unborn cubs. If Shira has the cubs when I am not around, I will kick twice as much pirate butt! I catch a whiff of the milky scent that is associated with cubs. My fear has come true. My cubs have been born, and I wasn't here to see it! I fling myself into the den. There, lying in the center of the den are five precious cubs, three boys and two girls. The odd thing is that Shira is not in the den. Where is she? The cubs can't survive without her! I run over to the cubs and nuzzle them carefully. The smallest cub, a boy, begins to cry.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Daddy's here," I murmur.

"Everything is not going to be okay."

I spin around to find Soto Jr. staring at the cubs. He springs forward, and I slash at his side. Blood comes pouring out of the gash I make. Instead of staggering, he jump further and lands closer to the cubs. I try to cut him off, but Oscar jumps in my path.

"Now you will die in the same place in which I killed your father," Oscar growls.

**"**Murderer!" I yell and pin him down.

I have my claws above his head, and I am ready to deliver the death blow. That is when I hear one of my cubs cry out. Soto Jr. has the middle male cub in his jaws, dangling him by the scruff. My son is alive, but maybe not for long.

**Author's Note: Well, this is an intense battle! Are the five cubs really Diego and Shira's? Will Diego be able to get the male cub away from Soto Jr.? Due to all the questions, I'll be nice and post the next chapter with this one. That should save some people from wondering about it until the next post.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 29**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I smell the horrible scent of smoke as I pace in my cell.

"Raz! Silas! Anyone!" I yell.

Gutt and Squint come in and grab me.

"Your mate's as good as gone, Shira," Gutt taunts.

"Why? What did you do to him?" I snarl.

"I had Lenny and Dobson set a fire in the undergrowth. I doubt your mate could escape both a fire and a band of angry enemies," Squint cackles.

"Who's Lenny?" I ask.

"He's the scimitar-toothed cat that was in Diego's old pack."

Smoke begins to pour into the room, and I cough so much I think I might hyperventilate. I begin to have labored breathing, and I struggle to stay upright. Squint and Gutt close in on both sides, each of them coughing as well. Before long, the entire room is filling with smoke, making it harder to see and breathe. I am aware of the branches above me beginning to give way. With a horrifying sound, the branches break and begin to fall. There is no escape for me.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I jump off of Oscar and barrel myself into Soto Jr., causing him to drop the cub. It is then that I realize something.

"Saber cubs are only born at most three days before they're expected," Shira's echo reminds.

Currently, it's five days before my cubs are expected. These aren't my cubs! Another clue comes to me when I look at the smallest cub's paw. He has a white paw and the other three paws are orange. There is only one saber I know that has that marking: my childhood friend, Dennis. I pounce on Soto Jr. and hold my claws against his throat.

"Please, Diego, have mercy," he begs.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I taunt.

"What will my sister think when she finds out you killed me?"

"How do I even know you have a sister?" I press.

"You know her very well. After all, she is your mate," Soto Jr. evilly grins.

"You're Shira's brother?" I choke.

That means Soto is Shira's father. I have killed Shira's father. Oh no!

"Surprise!" he yells and flips me over.

_Sid's P.O.V._

Precious is submerged in the water, heading for the outcrop. Granny is giving orders like a general, both to Precious and to me.

"Sidney, how does it look?"

"Not too good. There's smoke coming out of the cave!" I scream.

"Dive, Precious! Dive!" Granny commands.

The giant whale dives further under the surface, causing me to start violently coughing up water. Then, the whale rises up and starts to spray water out of its blowhole. The sudden movement causes me to get sucked up through the blowhole. The position I am in is similar to how I helped defeat the pirates the first time. Water streams out of Precious's blowhole, and I try my hardest to aim the forceful torrent of water. At first, I succeed in putting out the fire. Then, I lose control, and water begins to fill the outcrop. If anything happens to Shira, Diego will kill me!

_Shira's P.O.V._

Water begins to swirl around my paws. Smoke is still in the air, ad coupled with the water, I am in deep trouble. I begin jumping through the water, seeing how it is still shallow. More smoke fills my lungs, and I begin to choke. The water level is constantly rising, and I begin to panic. The extra weight of the unborn cubs growing inside of my stomach pulls me down into the depths of the water, and I am not sure I can kick myself to the surface.

A hand shoots up and grabs my back paw. I begin to sink further in the water, and head towards the edge of the cliff. I spin around to find Gutt has one of his grubby hands on my hind leg, pulling me down further.

"If I go down, you're going down with me!" he yells.

I'm not one of those girls who rely on their boyfriend or husband for everything, but it seems like my best option.

"Diego!" I yell as my back legs begin to slip.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Diego did not miss his cubs being born! Shira is really strong to be fighting a fire, an angry pirate captain, and a flash flood while being pregnant. Read the next chapter to find out if Diego can hear his mate's cries for help.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 30**

_Diego's P.O.V._

Author's Note: This first scene takes place as Shira is being pulled under the water.

I growl as Soto Jr., aka Aaron, flips me onto my back and prepares to kill me. I've heard of extreme conditions helping to mold a hero, but those are very hard to come by. Right now must be one of those molding times. With the fate of my mate and unborn cubs on the line, I find my hero's strength. I kick my hind legs, and send Shira's brother flying across the room. He groans when my paws connect with his ribcage, and it gives me time to stand up and plan my next move. I catch the shimmer of the icicles out of the corner of my eye. I have my next move. The traitorous saber (Yes, I understand the irony.) jumps up and starts to come closer to me I can tell he is winded after the fall, and he looks light-headed. This works to my advantage. I spring on him and slash above his left eye. Blood drips into his eye, blinding him momentarily. I knock him backwards, against the rocks, and directly under the icicles. I roar as loud as I can, causing the icicles to plummet down. They catch Shira's brother before he can move. It's pretty ironic that Soto Jr. dies under icicles, as did his father. I guess that proves that fate works in mysterious ways.

"Diego!" Shira screams.

I begin to race towards her panicked voice.

"I'm coming, Shira!" I yell.

I hear a distant meowing behind me. I am leaving Dennis's cubs! That's when I smell smoke and feel water pool around my feet.

Manny, Buck, and Peaches almost mow me over.

"Diego, what's wrong? You look like you're torn in two directions," Manny speaks up.

"My childhood friend's cubs are in there!

"We'll get them, Tiger," Buck promises.

"Yeah! You focus on helping Aunt Shira," Peaches says.

"I can't thank you guys enough," I tell them as I turn to run.

I dash out of the cave/outcrop thing and see Shira being forced underwater by Gutt. I will not stand for this! I run through the rising water, thankful I have overcome my fear of water. Upon reaching Shira, I slash at Gutt's hand. He roars in pain as he retracts his hand. Shira begins to sink in the water, regardless of her efforts to stay afloat. I go underwater and begin to swim over to my struggling mate. When I reach her, I grab her scruff and hoist her onto my back.

"Diego, what are you doing?" Shira asks as she spits out seawater.

"I'm saving you," I grunt as I struggle to keep my head above water.

"You could drown trying to save me."

"I would do anything in the world to give you and our cubs a fighting chance."

"Even if it means?" Shira gasps.

"Even if it means I have to die," I promise.

I see a piece of ice beginning to float closer to us. Granted, we are in the middle of the ocean, but still.

**"Am I hallucinating, or is that ice coming straight towards us?" **I ask Shira.

"I think it's coming straight towards us!" Shira panics.

A pair of figures steps near the edge. One figure is Oscar. The other is Gutt, who we just can't seem to kill! Gutt lets out a piercing whistle. Four narwhals appear below. Oscar and Gutt both jump on two narwhals and come speeding towards us. I snarl as they inch in, my sabers glinting in the sun as my lips curl back. Captain Crazy is the first to make his way over. He tries to take Shira off my back, but I refuse to let him get away without a fight.

"You won't get Shira, even over my dead body!" I threaten.

"There's more than one way to skin a saber," Gutt cackles.

Oscar jumps on me, causing me to drop Shira. Gutt plucks her from the water as if she weighs no more than a cub. Shira looks extremely nervous, and I can't blame her.

**"No matter how long it takes, I WILL find you!" **I promise.

**Author's Note: Right after Diego gets Shira back, he loses her again! Where will the pirates take Shira? Will Diego be able to find them? All of these answers and more in the next two chapters!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**The song in this chapter is ****_Heart Vacancy _****by The Wanted. I do not own this song!**

**Chapter 31**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I watch as Oscar pulls Diego into the ice water.

"Diego!" I shout.

He is barely staying above the water, and yet, he sends me a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about me! Keep yourself safe!" Diego yells.

It is now that a furry trunk grabs Diego by his abdomen. Manny! He sits Diego on a ship smaller than the one I am on now. Diego, being the brave hero he is, prepares his muscles to jump over to the ship I am on. Manny slams into Diego, preventing him from completing his jump.

"Diego!" Manny yells as he pushes him.

"Manny," Diego protests.

**"You never would've made it!" **Manny reasons.

"How do you know? That could've been my only chance to save Shira!"

"Diego, I believe in you!" I call as "my" ship floats away.

As we float farther away from each other, something hits me in my head.

When I regain consciousness, I find myself in a cell below deck. Raz is watching me, fingering one of the swords she keeps in her pouch. The ship is rocking back and forth so fast, that it causes me to get nauseous. I cut a small hole into the ice in front of me, and vomit into that.

"There's something different about you, isn't there?" Raz questions.

"No, there's nothing different about me," I insist.

"Shelia, I know when something's changed about you. I think I already have a guess as to what it is."

"What do you mean?" I ask in a cautious way.

"For starters, you've gained weight since the last time I saw you."

"That comes with eating meat on a regular diet," I persuade.

"Sure it does. Secondly, I've never seen you throw up, except when you eat eel or crab," Raz points out.

She is on to me, and I know it.

"You're pregnant with Diego's cubs, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. We're very excited for their arrival!" I excitedly say.

I then realize what I have done.

"Raz, you have to promise me something!"

"What is it, Shira?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else on board, especially not Gutt," I urge.

"Your secret's safe with me," Raz winks.

I lay my head on my paws and begin to dream.

_Diego's P.O.V._

"So, whose _brilliant_ idea was it to spray water throughout the cave?" I demand.

"Granny found Precious, but I was the one to say the cave was on fire. Precious started blowing on her own," Sid remarks.

"I don't blame the _whale, Sid!_" I icily scream.

Just then, something hits the back and sides of the ship. Some of Gutt's narwhals are turning the ship around!

"Manny, watch out!" I call as he walks towards the edge.

The ship begins to spin uncontrollably, and I do my best to steady myself. The boat stops spinning after a while, but now we are pointed away from Shira.

"We have to turn the ship around," Manny says.

**"Buddy, this thing's too big to turn around. The current's pulling us," **I remind.

"Precious!" Granny calls.

"Now is not the time to call that useless whale!" I snap.

A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Actually, now is the perfect time for Precious," I reveal.

"Tiger, have you gone off the deep end?" Buck asks.

"I might have. I've got a plan so crazy it just might work."

_Shira's P.O.V._

My dream is of one of the past events in my life. Diego and I are on the beach.

"Shira, I have something to tell you, but I can only express it through a song," Diego says in my dream.

"Go ahead then," I remark.

Diego takes a step back, looks into my eyes, and begins.

**I hear your heart cry for love,**

**But you won't let me make it right.**

**You were hurt, but I decided,**

**That you were worth the fight.**

**Every night, you lock up.**

**You won't let me come inside.**

**But the look in your eyes,**

**I can turn the tide.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, **

**I can tell you can fit one more.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,**

**I don't care who was there before.**

**I hear your heart cry for love,**

**Then you act like there's no room.**

**Room for me, or anyone,**

**"Don't Disturb" is all I see.**

**Close the door, turn the key,**

**On everything that we could be.**

**If loneliness would move out,**

**I'd fill the vacancy.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, **

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.**

**This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,**

**Even though I know it well.**

**Those no shows, they sure tell,**

**In the way you hold yourself.**

**Don't you fret, should you get,**

**Another cancelation.**

**Give me a chance. I'd make a **

**Permanent reservation. **

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,**

**I can tell you can fit one more. **

**Open up, make a brand new start.**

**I don't care who's stayed before.**

**I hear your heart cry for love,**

**Then you act like there's no room.**

**Room for me, or anyone,**

**"Don't Disturb" is all I see.**

**Close the door, turn the key,**

**On everything that we could be.**

**If loneliness would move out,**

**I'd fill the vacancy.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, **

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.**

**When I, talk to you, all alone**

**Listen close…**

**I hear your heart cry for love,**

**Then you act like there's no room.**

**Room for me, or anyone,**

**"Don't Disturb" is all I see.**

**Close the door, turn the key,**

**On everything that we could be.**

**If loneliness would move out,**

**I'd fill the vacancy.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, **

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.**

I watch as Diego kneels down and looks up into my eyes with that goofy grin on his face.

"Shira, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" Diego sweetly asks.

"Of course I will, Softie!" I excitedly exclaim.

"That's awesome! You've made me the happiest saber alive," he purrs.

We share a kiss, right there on our beach. My life is going in the right direction, for once. The dream ends as I wake up when Gupta calls my name.

_Diego's P.O.V._

"Your plan is to get a whale to push the ship around?" Manny, Peaches, and Buck ask.

"Yes, actually, it is," I respond.

I look around the ship, looking for someone. Or rather, five cubs.

"Where are Dennis's cubs?" I panic.

"Don't worry, Diego. They're below deck with their mom," Manny assures.

"I'm going down there to tell her to hold on to something," I say.

"I should warn you, she's a feisty one. She threatened to give me another eye patch if I dropped her son," Buck tells me.

"I'll be careful, then."

I go below deck, finding the cubs in no time. The only thing missing is their mother Does this tigress even know how to take care of cubs?

"Is there a reason why you're standing near my cubs?"

"I came down to tell you to hold on to something."

"**Why should I trust ****_you?" _**she spits in my direction.

"**Because I'm your ****_only _****chance!" **I remind.

"I don't trust anyone who travels with mammoths.

"Why might that be?" I question.

"A mammoth '_accidentally_' stepped on my cubs in my first litter," the tigress growls.

Her tone of voice is familiar, along with her coloring. I decide to risk it.

"Brooke?" I ask as I look her in the eyes.

"How do you know me?" Brooke snarls.

"A brother never forgets his little sister," I smirk.

"Diego!" Brooke yells and gives me a hug.

**Author's Note: I want to point out that I plan on doing scenes with Brooke in the sequel to this story. I didn't write this in Through It All, but Brooke gets off the ship and finds her pack. I will tell you something. We're only two chapters away from eight of The Lion King characters arriving. Who will these eight people be? You are free to take a guess. I also want to point out that I changed "On the phone" from Heart Vacancy to "All alone" because Diego obviously can't have a phone in the Ice Age. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age characters. They belong to Twentieth Century Fox. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter. **The song is this chapter is ****_Master Of the Seas _****by The Ice Age 4 Cast. I do not own this song! Singers as usual, will be in italics. Some of the words I had to change, so bear with me.**

**Chapter 32**

_Shira's P.O.V._

"Your mate caught up with us," Gupta tells me.

"I told Gutt that Diego would come for me!" I smile.

At that moment, Gutt comes below deck, with Squint in tow.

"Speak of the devil," I mutter to Gupta.

"Her persistent mate is here! Get your sorry butt up there before I keelhaul you!" Gutt threatens Gupta.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Gupta answers before racing to the main deck.

**"You won't win. You know that, don't you?" **I taunt.

"That's what you think," Gutt whispers as he pulls me up to the main deck.

I see Diego from the deck, knowing he is coming to save me.

"What do you want, Diego?" Oscar sneers.

"I want my mate back!" Diego roars as he jumps onto the ship.

"Impossible!" Gutt whispers to Squint.

"Haven't you ever heard of hero strength?" I question.

Diego lands inches in front of me, his sabers glinting in the sun. Manny, Peaches, Sid, Buck, and Granny are standing behind him.

"Give Shira back to me, or face my fury!" Diego growls.

"Lights out, saber," Gutt cruelly says.

"Diego, watch out!" I scream.

_Third Person P.O.V._

Diego wakes up with his head pounding and his ears ringing. He sees Shira below and frantically tries to reach her. His muscles won't cooperate with his brain. Turning his head slightly, Diego notices he is tied to the ship with vines.

"Good morning, saber!" Gutt yells in his ears.

"Diego, cover your ears!" Shira commands.

"Why?" Diego questions.

That is when the singing starts.

_Gutt: _**Here you are on a boat. You're adrift. You're afloat. One might even say you're stuck. Well, I don't want to gloat, but I would like to note that you're in luck. You've been saved by the ape that rules these waters. So, forget about your wives and daughters. First mate, introduce me to them PLEEEASE!**

_Squint: _**Aye, aye, Captain Gutt. He's the big and scary,**

_Silas: _**Elegant yet hairy,**

_Gupta_: **Fear inspiring, years til' retiring,**

_Raz_: **Looting, stealing,**

_Flynn_: **Banana Peeling**

_Pirates:_ **Undisputed Master of the Seas!**

_Sid:_ **Oh, jeez.**

_Gutt:_ **That's me!**

_Pirates_: **'Tis he!**

_Gutt:_ **That's me!**

_Pirates:_ **'Tis he!**

_Gutt:_ **That's me!**

_Pirates:_ **'Tis he!**

_Gutt:_ **Okay! Okay! I'm a primate, pirate, pioneer, and these are my brave buccaneers, all of whom were once lost souls like you!**

_Pirates:_ **It's true!**

_Gupta_: **He rescued us!**

_Squint:_ **He saved our butts!**

_Raz:_ **For that we owe our lives to Gutt.**

_Squint:_ **And assuming he doesn't kill you,**

_Flynn:_ **You would owe him too!**

_Gutt: _**Kill them? Me? No, no. Well… at least not Shira's very needed, loving mate.**

_Diego:_ **Hey! Hands off!**

_Gutt:_ **Anyway! Here we are on a ship moving out quite a clip through the ever-shifting ice.**

_Raz:_ **Come along on a trip.**

_Squint:_ **That's a hint!**

_Silas:_ **That's a tip!**

_Gupta:_ **That's good advice.**

_Gutt:_ **In a world that's going under, to survive you must learn to plunder! Luckily, that's my field of expertise! **

_Flynn:_ **He's the best!**

_Gupta:_ **He's a robbing, thieving!**

_Diego:_ **We ****_really _****should be leaving. **

_Raz:_ **Weapon throwing!**

_Shira:_ **We gotta get going!**

_Squint:_ **Sloth slaying!**

_Sid:_ **Wish we could be staying!**

_Pirates:_ **Undisputed, uncontested, monkey-suited, yeah you guessed it!**

_Gutt:_ **Master of the SEEEEEEEEEAS! That's me!**

_Pirates:_ **'Tis he!**

_Gutt:_ **That's me!**

_Pirates:_ **'Tis he!**

_Gutt:_ **It's who?**

_Pirates:_ **It's you!**

_Gutt:_ **Just testing! I knew! It's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_Diego's P.O.V._

That's why Shira told me to cover my ears. I notice that there is a vine above my head that keeps the ship in one piece. An idea pops into my head

**"Manny, get me to the vine!" **I shout as soon as Gutt heads for Shira.

Manny and Peaches shift their weight, and the tree I am attached to begins to move.

"Hey, Tiger!" Buck says, chipper as ever.

**"Hey, buddy. Welcome to the party," **I reply.

I am almost at the vine that I need to snap in my mighty jaws.

**"Come on, a little more!" **I urge.

Something is in my teeth.

"Here we go!" I yell.

My jaws crack the vine in half, causing the ship to break in half.

**"First mate, jettison the dead weight!" **Gutt bellows as he points to Shira.

Shira sends me a message by using facial expressions and moving her ears.

"At least let me say goodbye to Diego. After all, he is my family," Shira persuades.

**"Oh! Your family? Well, I hope you've said goodbye, **because Diego's going to die before you do!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" I roar as I pounce on Gutt.

I see Shira start to take on Oscar and Squint.

**"Shira, you have to get out of here!" **I call, for I fear for both my mate and our unborn cubs.

She instantly turns on her heel and begins to run towards our ship. Manny and Buck are helping me battle the pirate crew. Gutt tries to escape my grasp, but I keep my paw held against his neck.

"Diego, all those things I did to your herd in the past weren't my ideas!" Gutt lies.

"Then whose ideas were they, Captain Crazy?" I growl.

"All of the ideas to kidnap you the first time were Flynn's!" he tries to get me to believe.

"What about all of the ideas for capturing Shira?" I press, in order to let Gutt think I believe him.

"That was all Oscar and Aaron!" Gutt persuades.

"Somehow I don't believe the sack of pudding could make an evil plan. I do believe that Oscar and Aaron helped you make this plan," I say as I flip Gutt of the boat and into the siren-filled water.

The ship lurches from under me, causing my paw to get stuck in a groove between the two pieces of ice. The pirate ship is sinking, and is taking me down with it! I try to pull my paw out of the groove, but it won't budge.

"Diego!" Shira yells in alarm.

"Go without me! You need to make it through this, not just for yourself, but for the cubs as well!"

"The cubs will need a father, Diego! I will need you!" Shira shouts.

"I'll find a way out of this!" I vow.

The ship is completely under water, and the water levels are above my head. I try again to free my paw, but no matter how hard I jerk, my paw remains stuck. Water begins to pour into my mouth, causing me to choke. Water travels down through my body, and within minutes, my lungs are screaming. I cannot continue to fight. The black depths of the water continue to pull me under. My vision is beginning to blur, and I know I am done for.

"I'm sorry, Shira. It looks like I won't be getting out of this alive. Take great care of our cubs," I say in my head.

The darkness soon overcomes me as I sink further into the ocean.

_Shira's P.O.V._

"Manny, you have to rescue him!" I beg.

"I will, Shira. Don't worry about a thing."

Manny edges to the end of the boat, and dives into the water. I frantically search the ocean for any signs of either Manny or Diego. There is Manny! He bursts out of the water with Diego on his back. Buck, Peaches, and I run to the edge to help Manny. Buck and I take Diego off of Manny and lay him on the deck.

"Diego, say something, anything!" I cry.

Diego's eyes remain closed, and he doesn't respond.

"Come on, Diego. After all we've been through; don't go out on me like this!" I beg.

Diego still remains motionless. I know that I am too late. I begin to roar with grief, and tears stain my cheeks. I raise Diego's front paw and slip my body under it.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Softie," I whisper.

**Author's Note: I want to let you know that Shira is lying under Diego's paw like Simba did when Mufasa died in The Lion King. Also, the next chapter is when the eight Lion King characters show up. There are seven chapters left to this story, and then you will have to look for and read the sequel. It will be called New Beginnings. As always, thank you for reading my story!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter. **The song in this chapter is ****_Love Will Find a Way _****from Lion King II: Simba's Pride. I don't own this song, Disney does!**

**Chapter 33**

_Third Person P.O.V._

A low coughing reaches Shira's ears first. Next the movement comes. Water sprays on Shira's head from the violent coughing. The pregnant tigress turns around and almost passes out. Diego, despite the odds, is alive!

"What happened?" Diego barely manages to choke out.

"None of that matters now, Softie," Shira says as she nuzzles Diego's head.

"Welcome back, Diego," Manny grins.

Peaches just stands there, crying out of pure joy. Sid, however, is a different story.

"Diego-poo, you're okay!" Sid shouts as he hugs the orange saber.

"I'm still Lord of Touch Me and You're Dead!" Diego smirks.

Sid looks devastated after these words leave Diego's mouth. Picking up on his friend's somber expression, Diego decides to make Sid laugh.

**"I'm just messing with you, knucklehead!" **Diego grins as he begins to shine Sid's head with a paw.

Shira looks deeply into her mate's sparkling green eyes, trying to get a handle on what happened. Diego moves in closer, preparing to comfort Shira.

**"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke," **Granny announces.

Whether out of pure passion, or just to make the old bat mad, Diego and Shira share a kiss, right there in front of everyone. The two sabers share a glance, and Shira begins to sing.

_Shira: _**In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart….. I know….. Love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home. If you are there beside me, like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, love will find a way.**

_Diego: _**I was so afraid. Now I realize: Love is never wrong, and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes.**

_Both: _**And if only they could feel it too: the happiness I feel with you! They'd know: Love will find a way! Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together, like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, love will find a way. I know that love will find a way!**

_Diego's P.O.V_

I lean over and kiss Shira.

"That was so romantic," Peaches says.

_"THAT _was _ROMANTIC?" _Sid asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Sid, it was. You wouldn't know romance if it bit you in the butt!" I remind.

Shira shifts under my paw/front leg and puts her head on my shoulder blade.

"I've got some bad news," Manny announces.

**"You know, my mother once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise," **Sid returns.

**"Was this before she abandoned you?" **I scoff.

**"Yes, it was. But the point being is that even though things look bad, there's a rainbow 'round every corner," **Sid promises.

"Well, there isn't going to be a rainbow around this corner. A storm's coming our way!" Manny panics.

"I can smell it in the air," I say.

The wind picks up, and rain begins to pelt my body. The huge waves rock the boat, and I hold onto Shira to keep her from falling overboard. Water floods into my eyes, and I can't see anything.

**"Just keep your eye on the horizon!" **Manny shouts.

**"I can't find the horizon!" **I yell back.

More water crashes onto me, and I begin to choke, yet again. I couldn't see anything, and my head is pushed under the water.

_Shira's P.O.V._

I wake up underneath some leaves, my pelt soaked with water. Cautiously, I stand up to test the strength of the ice, and stretch my muscles while I am at it. Diego shakes all of the water out of his pelt, and then pads over to me.

**"Come on, ocean! Is that the best that you can do?" **Sid mocks.

"Sid, don't taunt the ocean!" I snarl.

Man, the mood swings have only gotten worse since I'm nearing my due date.

"That last storm was bad enough," Buck agrees.

**"Yeah, but we survived, and we still have each other. Things could be worse," **Sid points out.

**"For once, he's actually right. We've been through storms, tidal waves, and a vicious assortment of seafood. What more can they hit us with?" **Diego says.

We continue floating on the ship for about four hours. The sun is high in the sky, beating down on my body. There is no fresh water for miles, and I am thirsty. That, coupled with the fact that I want to get back to the cave before the cubs are born, makes me a very irritable tigress.

**"How big is this ocean?!" **I scream.

"You would think that being a former pirate would make her used to being in the ocean for long periods of time," Granny whispers.

"You try being fifteen weeks pregnant while on a boat, having to eat twenty fish to satisfy your hunger pains, not having fresh water to drink, AND wondering if your cubs will be born in the middle of the ocean! It's enough to drive anyone out of their right mind!" I yell.

"Good thing I don't have a right mind," Buck grins.

"Land ho!" Diego calls from the front of the ship.

"What?" I ask, to make sure my ears aren't playing tricks on me.

"Land, straight ahead!" Diego cheers as he begins to paddle with his paw.

I go down to help Diego paddle, along with Buck, Peaches, and Manny.

_Diego's P.O.V._

Finally, solid ground! I run out of the water's reach and collapse in the sand. Shira comes and lies down beside me, grateful to be back on land before the cubs are born.

"Come on, guys! We don't have time to rest," Manny says.

"Manny," I complain.

"I need to rest for a minute," Shira tells Manny.

"Do you want to climb up on my back, Shira?" Manny offers.

Shira gives me a '_Do you mind if I do that?' _look.

"Of course you can," I tell my mate.

"Thanks, Manny. I really appreciate it," Shira grins.

"Can I have a ride too, Manny?" Sid begs.

"Let me think_, NO_!" Manny yells.

"Please. I'm _so_ tired!"

**"Jump up on my back and relax the whole way," **Manny says.

"Really?"Sid asks with enthusiasm.

"NO,"our mammoth friend smirks.

"Diego, I want you to lead the way," Manny says after a while.

"Sure thing, Manny," I reply.

I take the lead, with Manny and Shira to my right. I notice that Shira clutches her stomach with a paw. This sight causes me to stop dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" I intensely question.

"Are the cubs coming?" Buck asks from behind.

**"What? No. It's just, I got a funny feeling. **It was probably just the cubs kicking. They move quite vigorously now," Shira responds.

**"You're hungry! Low blood sugar," **I reason.

"Or, it could always be that," Shira giggles.

"I'm going to scout on ahead, and see if I can find some food for Shira," I say.

I come back with two rabbits in my jaws. These should tide Shira over until I can find some larger game.

**"Hey, great news; I found a shortcut!" **I excitedly say as I reach the group.

"How did you happen to find a shortcut in unfamiliar territory?" Sid sasses.

"I've been here once before," I confess.

"The things we don't know about the herd," Granny mutters.

"Show us the shortcut, Mr. Uber-tracker," Manny says.

I lead them to a sparkling cave that leads right through my territory and that stops a mile away from camp.

"What are we waiting for, mammals?" Buck asks as he strolls in.

"This gives us a faster way home," Shira reminds.

Everyone, except for Sid, follows Buck's lead.

**"No thanks! I choose life," **Sid proclaims.

**"Then I suggest you take the shortcut," **I snarl.

When it comes to the safety of my mate, I snarl at anyone, friend or foe.

**"Are you threatening me?" **

**"Move, sloth!" **I roar.

That might not have been a smart move on my part. The snow from the nearby hill begins to rush towards us in an avalanche.

**"Nice move, Tiger," **Sid mocks.

I run into the cave behind Manny and brace myself for the impact. The snow blocks the opening, and I know I will have to clean it out later.

We start to move through the cave, with me in the front and Buck in the back.

**"Come on, guys. Stick together. It's easy to get lost in here," **I tell the herd.

"How would you know?" Sid questions.

I swear I will kill that sloth if he questions my motives again.

"Shira and I came here on our honeymoon. We wanted to keep this place a secret, but apparently that's not going to happen," I sigh.

Manny shifts Shira onto his other shoulder, and she sends me a reassuring look. As we continue, I hear voices in the cave that I don't recognize. Sid is talking, but I don't think it is his voice.

"Sid, shut up!" I growl at him.

"Why?"  
"Maybe because Diego told you to," Manny groans.

I strain my hearing in order to listen in on the mysterious conversation.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asks.

"Yes. I'm only pregnant; it's not like I'm carrying the world's most important treasure," the male's mate tells him.

I have enough of just listening. I jump out of the shadows, and find an animal of prey in my paws.

**"Please don't eat me!" **he begs.

A male larger than me roars at me. I roar back.

"Who are you?" I growl.

"My name's Simba."

"What the heck is going on here?" I think to myself.

**Author's Note: The Lion King characters have arrived! Simba and Diego haven't gotten off on the right foot, have they? Read the next chapter to find out exactly who came from the Pride Lands and if Diego and Simba can become friends. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 34**

_Shira's P.O.V._

I carefully climb off of Manny's back and walk over to Diego.

"Diego, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean to trespass on our territory," I tell my mate as I nuzzle his ear.

"We don't mean any harm. In fact, we don't even know how we got here," A light-colored female tells us.

"Well, to start off, you can tell us what animals you are," Manny tells our new visitors.

"You don't know what we are?" the smaller female (in height) asks in a confused tone.

"We've never seen animals like you in our whole lives," Peaches tells them.

"Introduce yourselves to us, while you're at it," Diego commands the mysterious animals.

"I'm Pumbaa, and I'm a warthog. I like to eat bugs, belch, and relax all day long."

"I'm Timon, Pumbaa's best friend, and I'm a meerkat. I like eating bugs, sleeping, and relaxing all day long.

"My name's Nala. I'm queen of the Pride Lands, Simba's wife and mate, and currently, I'm pregnant with the second heir to the throne," the light-colored animal says.

"Pride Lands?" Diego and I question.

"Queen?" Peaches and Manny ask.

"Heir?" Buck inquires.

"In the lion world, the Pride Lands are watched over by a queen and king. Their children become heirs to the throne. Nala has already had one cub, Kiara, so the new cub or cubs will be second in line after Kiara and her family," Pumbaa explains.

"So, the four of them are lions?" I ask.

"Not exactly. See, Kovu and Simba are lions while Kiara and Nala are lionesses," Timon says.

"There's a different term for female lions than there is for males?" Peaches questions, for she is still confused.

Yes, there is. Anyway, I'm Kiara. I'm Simba and Nala's only daughter, as of now. I'm also Kovu's mate, the princess of the Pride Lands, and a mother-to-be," the shorter lioness blushes.

As I have said before, she is only smaller than her mother in height. Their stomachs both have a bulge to them, as they are both pregnant with cubs.

"Not to be rude, but how is it that you're mother and daughter, and both of you are expecting cubs? Isn't that a little weird for you, Kiara?" Diego brings up.

"Lion cubs are born within a few days of each other in a pride, so to answer your question, no, it doesn't bother me," Kiara says.

"I'm Simba. I'm Kiara's father, Nala's mate, and the king of the Pride Lands. I was raised in the jungle by Timon and Pumbaa," the larger male with golden fur tells everyone.

"So that's why you didn't ask how there is a herd as wacky and diverse as ours," I laugh.

"That would be why," Timon grins.

"My name's Kovu. I'm prince of the Pride Lands, Kiara's mate, and earlier in my life I was part of the Outlanders."

A blue bird steps forward to introduce himself.

"I am Zazu, Simba's Major-Domo," he smiles.

"Rafiki here is a long-time family friend. He speaks in riddles most of the time," Nala adds as she points to the baboon.

"Is there a cave we can have? Nala and Kiara are due in a couple of days," Simba points out.

"They have a lot in common with Shira!" Sid shouts.

Diego pins him down and gets in his face.

"Why would you tell them that?" Diego asks.

"They seem like nice people," Sid squeaks out.

_Diego's P.O.V._

"Manny, tell Diego we need to let them into the herd," Sid persuades.

"I'll think about it," Manny says.

"From you, that could mean no," Sid argues.

**"He's never gonna let up on you. It'll be easier on all of us if you just go with it," **I suggest.

"Go ahead and ask them, Sid. Just don't be upset if they say no," Manny warns.

Sid walks over to Simba and, presumably, asks his group to join our herd. Apparently, Simba says yes, because Sid comes back with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's move out," I say as I help Shira get on Manny's back again.

"Manny, would you mind if Diego rode with me for a while? I don't want you to have to carry both of us if you don't want to," Shira asks.

"No, I don't mind. I get it; you want your mate by your side 100% of the time. I was the same way when Ellie was pregnant with Peaches."

"Thanks, Manny, I say as I climb onto his back and position myself in front of Shira. She places her head on my shoulders, which I don't mind, but I decide to make a joke.

**"Get out, Shira, I'm driving," **I joke.

**"When do I get a turn?" **Shira goes along with the joke.

**"It's not as easy as it looks. Now, watch what I do, OK?"**

**"Let's get Manny a backseat or something. I look like you hunted me," **Shira smiles.

"I didn't know anyone was driving me," Manny smiles.

"Someone has to guide you," I smile.

About halfway through the cave, I get off of Manny's shoulders and let Shira get in front of me. After a while, we reach the end of the cave. I jump off of Manny, and prepare to help Shira get down. She joins me on the ground, and that's when Sid starts.

"Since we now have six carnivores who barely know each other, why don't you guys go on a triple date?"

"That'd be fun," Kiara says.

"No way!" Kovu disagrees.

"Why not, Kovu?" Nala asks.

"We hardly know them," Kovu says through gritted teeth.

"That's exactly what I thought about _YOU," _Simba and I say at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Kovu gasps at his father-in-law.

"I hardly knew you, yet I accepted you into my family," Simba tells him.

"What did you mean, Diego?" Shira asks me.

"I don't know him, but I'm willing to try and become friends.

"We might have to wait until later to hang out. I'm starving!" Nala reveals.

"I am too," Kiara realizes.

"Our cubs need to eat, Diego," Shira tells me.

"I'll get you some food," I promise.

Kovu and Simba begin to follow me.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" I say in a hostile tone.

"We're going hunting for our mates."

"Not in _my _territory you're not!" I roar.

"Diego, they have to eat," Shira argues.

"Yes, but they have to find their _own _territory," I return.

"We can find our own hunting grounds, but we would like to share part of you living grounds. As Simba said, we would like to join your herd," Nala assures.

"That's fine, I guess," I sigh.

"We're home!" Peaches shouts.

"Oh, thank goodness," Shira breathes.

**Author's Note: Well, Kovu and Diego seem to have problems with becoming friends. I don't know how often my updates will be from now on, because I have summer work to do before school starts. I will try to update as often as I can, but please don't stop reading if it takes me a while to update. I'm not doing it on purpose. Thanks for your continued support!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**The songs in this chapter are ****_High Above The Ground _****by Daughtry, ****_Love Story _****by Taylor Swift, ****_Can You Feel The Love Tonight _****from The Lion King, and ****_I'm Only Me When I'm With You _****by Taylor Swift. I do not own any of these songs! As usual, the singers will be in italics. I changed some of the words in Love Story in order to make it appropriate for Kiara and Kovu. Other than that, the songs are the same as their owners made them.**

**Chapter 35**

_Third Person P.O.V._

Diego and Shira run as fast as they possibly can to their cave. Night falls right after the saber couple returns. The two sabers settle into their bed, and curl around each other. Diego places his paw on top of Shira's and nuzzles her ear affectionately.

"Diego, I missed you so much! I'm so glad we're home!" Shira tells her mate.

"Shira, if we were still stuck out in that cave, it would be home," Diego whispers.

"How is that, Softie?" Shira questions.

"Wherever you are is my home, Shira," Diego assures.

"Let's sing something, Diego."

"How will I know what to sing?"

"As Sid would say, _make it up as you go!" _Shira laughs.

The two sabers sit up and look into each other's eyes before beginning to sing.

**_Shira:_**** You and I both, we come from different worlds.**

**_Diego:_**** I'm a small-town kid, and you're an uptown girl.**

**_Shira_****: We've both been hurt.**

**_Diego:_**** We've got a fear scars.**

**_Shira:_**** But it don't matter now, we're staring at the stars.**

**_Diego:_**** When it comes to my heart, you've got it catching fire.**

**_Shira:_**** Deep down in my soul, I knew that I would die.**

**_Diego:_**** If I didn't have you, how could I ever fly?**

**_Shira:_**** A hundred miles beyond the sky.**

**_Diego:_**** It's feeling like we're high above the ground.**

**_Shira:_**** It's feeling like we're never coming down,**

**_Diego:_**** Til' we want to. **

**_Shira:_**** But why would we want to?**

**_Diego:_**** Tonight…**

**_Shira:_**** Remember that day?**

**_Diego:_**** We knew it from the start.**

**_Shira:_**** We've come a long way,**

**_Diego:_**** And we're gonna go far.**

**_Shira:_**** I see the future in your eyes.**

**_Diego:_**** Forever and always: you and I**

**_Shira:_**** It's feeling like we're high above the ground.**

**_Diego:_**** It's feeling like we're never coming down,**

**_Shira:_**** Til' we want to. **

**_Diego:_**** But why would we want to?**

**_Shira:_**** It's feeling like we're high above the ground.**

**_Diego:_**** It's feeling like we're never coming down,**

**_Shira:_**** Til' we want to. **

**_Diego:_**** But why would we want to?**

**_Both:_**** Tonight…**

**_Diego:_**** When we're so close to heaven…..**

**_Shira:_**** Beneath the moonlight, it's paradise.**

**_Both:_**** It's gonna be too hard to say "Goodnight!"**

**_Diego:_**** It's feeling like we're high above the ground.**

**_Shira:_**** It's feeling like we're never coming down,**

**_Diego_****: Til' we want to. **

**_Shira:_**** But why would we want to?**

**_Diego:_**** It's feeling like we're high above the ground.**

**_Shira:_**** It's feeling like we're never coming down,**

**_Diego:_**** Til' we want to. **

**_Shira:_**** But why would we want to?**

**_Diego:_**** It's feeling like we're high above the ground.**

**_Shira:_**** It's feeling like we're never coming down,**

**_Diego:_**** Til' we want to. **

**_Shira:_**** But why would we want to?**

**_Both:_**** Tonight…..**

Diego plants a kiss on Shira's forehead once they finish singing.

"I love you, Kitty," Diego whispers in her ear.

"I love you too, Softie," Shira purrs.

The two sabers walk down to the lake to get a better glimpse of the moon.

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara are making themselves at home in the old saber cave. Kovu keeps tossing, because the rock is too hard for him. Kiara is soon awake due to her mate's movement, and she becomes alarmed.

"Kovu, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I miss Pride Rock. It's our home," Kovu sighs.

"I miss it too, but this our home for the moment."

Kiara opens her mouth, and begins to sing in the most beautiful voice Kovu has ever heard. A smile finds a way to his lips.

**_Kiara: _****We were both young when I first saw you.**

**_Kovu: _****I close my eyes, and the flashback starts.**

**_Both: _****I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

**_Kiara: _****See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**

**_Kovu: _****See you make your way through the crowd,**

**_Kiara: _****And say "Hello."**

**_Both: _****Little did I know...**

**_Kovu: _****That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles.**

**_Kiara: _****And my daddy said, "Stay away from Kiara!"**

**_Kovu: _****And I was crying on the staircase,**

**_Kiara: _****Begging you, "Please don't go!" And I said:**

**_Kiara: _****Kovu, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**_Kovu: _****I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**_Kiara: _****You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess.**

**_Both: _****It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"**

**_Kiara: _****So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**_Kovu: _****We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew.**

**_Both: _****So close your eyes… escape this town for a little while.**

**_Kiara: _****'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter. And my daddy said, "Stay away from Kiara!"**

**_Kovu: _****But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go!"**

**_Kiara: _****And I said:**

**_Kiara: _****Kovu, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**_Kovu: _****I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**_Kiara: _****You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess.**

**_Both: _****It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"**

**_Kiara: _****Kovu, save me! They're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**_Kovu: _****This love is difficult, but it's real!**

**_Kiara: _****Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**_Kovu: _****It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"**

**_Kiara: _****I got tired of waiting,**

**_Kovu: _****Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**_Kiara: _****My faith in you was fading.**

**_Kovu: _****When I met you on the outskirts of town….**

**_Kiara: _****And I said:**

**_Kiara: _****"Kovu, save me. I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think." Kovu knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said…..**

**_Kovu: _****"Marry me, Kiara! You'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby, just say, "Yes!"**

**_Both: _****'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

Kiara licks Kovu's face before standing up. Kovu follows behind her, both walking to the lake to get a better glimpse of the moon. Nala and Simba are living in the herd's cave, which is great, but right now they want to be alone. The two head out into the woods, chasing each other like they had done in the jungle. Unaware of the two figures in the bushes, the couple continues running after each other. That's when the two figures start singing.

**_Timon: _****I can see what's happening.**

**_Pumbaa: _****What?**

**_Timon: _****And they don't have a clue.**

**_Pumbaa: _****Who?**

**_Timon: _****They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two.**

**_Pumbaa: _****Oh.**

**_Timon: _****The sweet caress of twilight…. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere… Disaster's in the air!**

**_Nala: _****Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.**

**_Simba: _****So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past….. Impossible! She'd turn away from me. **

**_Nala: _****He's holding back. He's hiding. But what I can't decide….. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside…**

**_Simba and Nala: _****Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.**

**_Nala and Simba: _****Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where we are!**

**_Timon: _****And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed… **

**_Pumbaa: _****His carefree days with us are history.**

**_Timon and Pumbaa: _****In short, ourpal is doooooooooooooomed!"**

Nala and Simba are oblivious to the fact that their friends are watching them from the bushes. Nala licks Simba's cheek before turning and walking towards the lake. All of the couples are now arriving at the lake, all six carnivores anxious to get the best glimpse of the moon. Little do they know that the other couples are waiting for them. Diego, seeing the others, is the first to speak.

"Well, I guess we're hanging out after all," he smirks.

"What should we do?" Kiara questions.

"We could always sing. That's something couples do on dates," Shira suggests.

"Let's do that," Simba smiles.

**_Diego: _****Friday night beneath the stars,  
****_Shira:_**** In a field behind your yard,  
****_Both: _****You and I are painting pictures in the sky.**

**_Kiara: _****And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
Kovu: Just listen to the crickets sing.  
****_Nala: _****Everything I need is right here by my side.**

**_Simba: _****And I know everything about you.  
****_All: _****I don't wanna live without you!**

**_Simba: _****I'm only up when you're not down.  
****_Nala:_**** Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
****_Both: _****It's like no matter what I do.**

**_Shira: _****Well, you drive me crazy half the time!  
****_Diego: _****The other half I'm only trying!  
****_Kovu: _****To let you know that what I feel is true.  
****_Kiara: _****And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**_Kovu: _****Just a small town boy and girl,  
****_Kiara: _****Living in the crazy world.  
****_Both: _****Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.**

**_Diego: _****And I don't try to hide my tears.  
Shira: The secrets, or my deepest fears.  
****_Both: _****Through it all nobody gets me like you do**

**_Simba, Diego, and Kovu: _****And you know everything about me!  
****_Nala, Shira, and Kiara:_**** You say that you can't live without me!**

**_Diego: _****I'm only up when you're not down.  
****_Shira: _****Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
****_Both: _****It's like no matter what I do.**

**_Kiara: _****Well, you drive me crazy half the time!  
****_Kovu: _****The other half I'm only trying!  
****_Simba: _****To let you know that what I feel is true.  
Nala: And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**_Shira:_****When I'm with anybody else…..  
****_Diego: _****It's so hard to be myself.  
****_Both: _****And only you can tell.**

**_Kiara: _****That I'm only up when you're not down.  
****_Kovu: _****Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
****_Both: _****It's like no matter what I do.**

**_Nala: _****Well, you drive me crazy half the time!  
****_Simba: _****The other half I'm only trying!  
****_Diego:_**** To let you know that what I feel is true.**

**_Shira: _****And I'm only me.  
****_Kiara: _****Who I wanna be.  
****_Nala, Shira, and Kiara: _****Well, I'm only me when I'm with you.  
****_Simba, Diego, and Kovu: _****With you, uh huh, yeah**

"That was really cool," Kovu confesses.

"Let's hang out again soon," Nala tells everyone.

Diego and Shira stand up and begin to walk back to their cave. Halfway home, Diego goes into the woods to go hunting for Shira. He begins stalking the herd of gazelle, and within two minutes, Diego has a dead gazelle in his jaws. Diego quickly takes the carcass back to Shira, and the two of them reduce the carcass to bones within five minutes. The two sabers curl up next to each other, and give their significant other and goodnight kiss. Shira protectively places a paw on her stomach, and Diego wraps a forepaw around his mate and holds her close. One the cubs come, Diego knows that he will not be able to lay this close to Shira, because the cubs will require warmth and milk from Shira throughout the night. The thought that he killed both Shira's father and brother startles Diego. He never meant to take anyone's life, yet he has killed four people. (Soto Sr., Zeke, Soto Jr., and Gutt.)

"The monster inside of me keeps getting stronger," Diego whispers to himself as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for this update, but I have been busy. I hope you like this chapter, and please continue to read this story. Also, did anyone notice the Imagine Dragons reference? Anyone? No? That's okay if no one did. I will try to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for your continued support! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 36**

_Pumbaa's P.O.V._

Knowing that Shira, Nala, and Kiara are all going to have cubs at around the same time, I set off in one direction to find juniper berries, while Diego goes in the other direction to gather borage leaves and raspberry leaves. Timon, being the friend that he is, decides to follow me.

"I wonder how many cubs everyone will have," I say to break the silence.

"Nala will probably have _ONE. _Kiara will probably have _ONE. _Shira, if she's lucky, will have two," Timon replies, stressing his guesses for Nala and Kiara.

"I don't know, Timon. Nala looks a lot bigger than Kiara, and Shira looks bigger than both of them combined. You might be wrong on this one," I return.

"How would _YOU _know? It's not like _YOU _have any more experience with kids than I do. Do you?"

"No, but I'm not stupid. Nala's gotten bigger than Kiara after they both found out that they are pregnant," I remind.

"Nala's always been bigger than Kiara because she's older," Timon argues.

"Just forget I said something," I snort.

"I am allowed to know stuff!" I think to myself.

A loud rumbling comes from behind us.

**"Wow, excuse me," **Timon says as he pats his stomach.

**"I don't think that was you, **Timon," I nervously reply.

The ground shakes, and I see a towering white thing standing behind me. A loud roar escapes its mighty jaws, and it begins running.

**"Shall we run for our lives?" **I ask.

**"Oh, yes, let's," **Timon anxiously replies.

_Buck's P.O.V._

I hear a familiar roar echo from the surrounding woods.

"What the heck was that?" Shira demands.

"Rudy," I say with an evil smirk.

"Excuse me?" Shira yells in my face.

"Oh, Diego! Why did you have to leave _ME _with your wife, who is in her last week of pregnancy?" I think.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Buck," she says through gritted teeth.

"That's my dinosaur rival, Rudy. He shouldn't be up here though!" I panic.

"Jeez, this is great! My cubs are going to be born any day now, and a monster's on the loose!" Shira screams.

"I'll handle Rudy. Just stay put!"

**"What? You can't leave now!" **Shira protests.

"Why not? I'm trying to protect the herd," I tell her.

"What if the cubs come? Diego's not back from his hunt, and I'll need someone to get him!" the tigress panics.

At that moment, Diego comes into the clearing, dragging the carcass of an antelope in front of him.

"Speak of the devil," I smirk as Diego gives Shira a lick behind her ear.

"I'm glad you're back, Diego. If the cubs were born without you here…" Shira falters.

"I would consider myself a failure as a father," Diego replies.

"Tiger, Rudy's back," I tell my saber friend.

"Are you positive?" Diego asks in alarm.

"Almost certain."

"Help! Somebody help!" Timon yells.

"Calm down, lad. What is it?" I inquire.

"Something took Pumbaa!" Timon blurts.

_Simba's P.O.V._

"It what?" I roar.

"This huge, white, scary creature took Pumbaa!" Timon cries.

"Simba, we have to go after him," Nala pleads.

"Daddy, please bring Uncle Pumbaa home," Kiara begs.

"If Rudy took him, we're going to need at least people to bring him down," Buck tells us.

"I say that Buck, Timon, and I should go," I announce.

"I'm coming too," Nala tells me.

"I can't let you, Nala. It's too dangerous. The cub could be born at any time….." I trail off.

**"Friends stick together to the end," **Nala reminds.

"You've twisted my paw there," I smirk.

"Let's get a move on before Rudy gets too big of a head start," Buck suggests.

_Diego's P.O.V._

About an hour has passed since Simba's group left to find Pumbaa. I've been debating whether or not I should follow them. Seventy-five percent of me says I should stay here with Shira and our unborn cubs. The other twenty-five percent of me says I should follow Buck and help Pumbaa.

"Shira, I need to help them. I would want them to do the same thing if you were missing,

"Will you be back before the cubs are born?" Shira asks.

"As long as they don't come within the next few hours, I will. Just stay inside the cave until I get back. If you get hungry, there's some gazelle in the corner," I tell my mate.

"Just be careful, Diego. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my remorseless assassin."

"I will, Shira. The cubs will be born after I come back. I just know it! Stay strong, for me," I add as I lick Shira's cheek.

I put my front right paw on her stomach to feel our cubs kick one last time before I leave. Almost as soon as my paw touches Shira, one of the cubs kicks. We still don't know how many cubs we're having, and we want to keep it that way. I want to be surprised at how many little bundles of joy Shira and I bring into the world. Sid claims the hyrax doctor can tell us, but Shira and I deny every time. Pride sweeps through me as I feel one of my little ones kick from inside of Shira. I kneel down and place a kiss on Shira's stomach, right where the cub kicks.

"Diego, stop it! That tickles!" Shira laughs.

Whether out of affection, or just to see Shira try to escape my grasp, I kiss her stomach again. She playfully cuffs my ear, and I take my paw off of my mate's abdomen.

"Daddy loves you, cubs! Take it easy on your mommy while I'm gone," I whisper as I crouch down closer to Shira's bulging tummy. Before I leave, I plant four more kisses on Shira's stomach, causing her to laugh again.

"I can hear and feel you, Diego. You're not a spy or anything," Shira chuckles.

"I'll have Manny check in on you while I'm gone," I promise.

"I can look out for Shira," Kovu remarks as he enters.

**"Don't you have some poor, defenseless animal to disembowel?" **I harshly ask.

"I'll just leave then," Kovu sighs.

_Shira's P.O.V._

"Perfect! **It'll be quieter when you're gone**!" I shout at Kovu as he sulks.

"Bye, Kitty," Diego breathes as he nuzzles my cheek.

"Bye, Softie," I purr as I lick behind Diego's ear.

"I'll see you soon, my precious Shira!" Diego calls.

"Even that won't be soon enough," I giggle.

Diego sprints out of the cave, because he promised to be back before the cubs are born. A movement occurs within my stomach. It is not a kick, nor is it a sign that the cubs are coming. This is just your normal, everyday hunger pain that every animal experiences on a daily basis. A noise fills the cave. Wow! My stomach is growling so loud that it echoes throughout the entire cave. Good thing Diego isn't here to hear that. Knowing my mate, he would've worried that he's not providing enough food for me. That is not the case at all.

I go over to the corner of the cave to eat some gazelle. I eat enough to satisfy my hunger, but not enough to gorge myself. I know that I'll get hungry within a few hours, so I need to ration my portion sizes. Af6ter eating, I realize there isn't much I can do in the cave. I can't talk to anyone, because none of the herd's members are around. Instead, I lie down on my stomach and begin to clean myself. I can't quite reach my back or my belly, and I wish Diego could've been here with me. Usually Diego licks my back, and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to have another chance to tickle my stomach. I place a paw on my tummy in order to feel our precious cubs kick. I fall asleep as the rhythm of tiny paws continues kicking the sides of my stomach.

_Nala's P.O.V._

I hear footsteps in the bushes behind me. I wheel around and snarl, but who I see is a friend. Diego is following us out here! Simba roars when he hears me snarl.

**"Diego, what are you doing here?" **Simba inquires.

**"Sightseeing!" **Diego sarcastically replies.

Buck laughs from the front.

**"I'm looking for **Pumbaa, **same as you!" **Diego truthfully says.

**"**Yes, I am. I left my wife, who is a day away from having our cubs in our cave! If that's not noble, I don't know what is!" Diego defends.

**"This is not the time, guys! We need all the help we can get!" **I remind.

"Let's keep moving," Simba grumbles.

Timon goes back to taunting Diego.

**"The big, bad Tigey-Wigey gets left behind. Poor Tigey-Wigey," **Timon mocks.

"Timon, **Tigey-Wigey's going to lead the way," **I tell my meerkat friend.

Diego takes the lead with Buck and gets in the front. I feel an odd sensation, so I go over to a ledge to rest. There it is again!

"Nala, are you coming?" Simba asks.

"I'll be right there," I persuade.

The group of males continues into the forest. That is when a feeling I am all too familiar with comes. I'm not going to be able to follow after the guys. Something big is happening, and Simba isn't here!

"Simba!" I yell.

I begin to breathe shallowly, and hope that Simba gets here soon.

**Author's Note: Nala's cub or cubs are coming! Be sure to read the next chapter to find out how many cubs Nala and Simba have. I don't know how long it will take me to post the next chapter, but it will get posted eventually. Thank you for your continued support!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 37**

_Pumbaa's P.O.V._

I hear Nala yelling for Simba. Somehow I escape from whatever that monster is, and now I am running for my life. Seeing Nala, I put myself on full speed. I jump over a log and find myself a few feet away from Nala.

"Pumbaa, can you get Simba? The cub is coming!" Nala shrieks.

"I don't think there's enough time," I say.

No sooner than I say these words do I hear a cub cry out. I hand it to Nala, and she cleans the cub's small body gently with her tongue to help him or her breathe.

"Congratulations, Nala," Timon speaks up.

"Don't congratulate me yet," She pants.

"What do you mean?" Simba nervously questions.

"There's still at least one more cub," I say.

An hour later, five cubs are curled up by Nala, all of them drinking milk.

"I'm so proud of you, Nala," Simba whispers.

"We're the first parents to have more than two cubs in one litter," Nala realizes.

I wipe a tear out of my eye as I watch my new nieces and nephews. There are three boys and two girls in the litter.

"Have you picked out names for them yet?" Diego asks.

"Yes, we have. Well, for four of them at least. The two of us have decided to let Pumbaa name our youngest cub," Nala smiles.

"You're letting _HIM _name the youngest? What about _ME?" _Timon jealously replies.

_Simba's P.O.V._

I nuzzle my mate as she grabs our tiny son by his scruff. She passes him over to me, and my heart swells in pride. In my jaws is my first-born of the second litter, and my first son. My son is an exact copy of what I looked like as a cub. He has golden fur like I do, but he is a little bigger than I was at that age. I instantly know what I am going to name our oldest son.

"His name is Kopa," I smile as my son lets out a yawn.

"Simba, you remembered," Nala breathes.

"Yes, Nala, I did. I know you have always liked that name for a cub," I say as I place Kopa back beside Nala.

Before Kiara came into the world, Nala and I came up with several possibilities for names. Since we didn't know if our unborn cub was a girl or a boy, we came up with two possibilities: Kiara or Kopa. When our baby girl was born, we instantly named her Kiara.

"Did I miss something? Why is it so sweet that you named your son Kopa, Simba?" Timon asks.

"Before Kiara was born, we found out from Rafiki that I was carrying a single cub. Therefore, Simba and I came up with two names, one male and one female. If we had a son, his name would be Kopa. If we had a daughter, her name would be Kiara," Nala says as she lovingly looks at our cubs as they nurse.

"I know how it plays out from there," Timon reminds.

Our next cub is another male. Nala passes him over to me, and I hold him by the scruff as I look at him for the first time. He has my color fur, with Nala's color underbelly. As I pick him up, he lets out a yawn. My son bats a paw at Timon as the meerkat walks over to us.

"His name is Askari," Nala reveals as Timon backs away from my cub's outstretched paw.

"There are some people who don't understand Swahili," Diego speaks up.

"Askari means _warrior," _I say as I sit my son back with his siblings and mother.

Askari instantly begins to drink more milk, and is calmed by the warmth of his brothers, sisters, and Nala. I give Nala our new daughter, and I look down at them with a smile on my face. Our second daughter, for she was born after Kiara, looks exactly like her mother and I instantly know what I am going to name my precious cub.

"I'm naming this one after Nala. This will be my little Cali," I affectionately say while looking into Nala's eyes.

"Simba, you shouldn't have," Nala purrs.

"The name fits. Cali means _most beautiful, _and both my daughter and her mother are both beautiful," I answer.

Our next cub is also a girl. This is going to be hard, because she's a perfect balance of Nala and me. We can't base her name off of her eye color because they aren't open yet.

"What should we name our little daughter?" I inquire.

"Let's name her Sapphire."

"Why Sapphire?" I question.

"I think she is going to have beautiful sapphire eyes. Don't ask me how I got that information, because even I don't know where it came from," Nala tells me.

"That leaves our youngest cub, our son, for Pumbaa to name," I say.

Pumbaa comes over to our little one. He watches as our small son tumbles over Askari to get in a position to nurse. A few minutes pass, and Pumbaa is still watching our cub.

"Any day now!" Timon complains.

"Since Simba named his daughter after Nala, I'll name his son after him," Pumbaa announces.

"His name's going to be Simba Jr.?" Timon skeptically replies.

"No, his name is going to be Jerome. It means _lion, _just like Simba," my warthog friend tells Timon.

"It's perfect, Pumbaa," Nala and I praise.

"Well, we better get a move on," Diego suggests.

The cubs are finished nursing, for now, and are peacefully sleeping. I grab Askari by his scruff and prepare to carry him. Nala grasps Cali in her jaws. Diego gently picks up Sapphire, while Pumbaa carries little Jerome. Jerome is lying on one of Pumbaa's tusks, similar to what I did as a cub. Somehow, Buck is able to carry Kopa in his arms. We hear a scream coming from Kovu and Kiara's cave as we approach the herd's clearing. Not my precious Kiara!

_Kiara's P.O.V._

"Zazu, get Kovu!" I yell in agony.

Of course the cubs pick now to arrive. Kovu's hunting, and both of my parents are trying to find Uncle Pumbaa.

"Get Kovu? Yes, of course!" Zazu yells as he flies into the woods.

"Somebody help! The cubs are coming!" I roar.

"**Don't worry, Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's coming!" **a familiar voice calls to me.

My parents found Uncle Pumbaa! My happiness is cut momentarily short, when a pain goes through my stomach. I grip the floor of the cave and attempt to steady myself. My claws go into the soft earth, and I wish that someone will hurry up and help me. Then, a red snout appears in the doorway of the cave.

"Don't worry, Kiara. I'll help you through this," Uncle Pumbaa coaxes.

_Kovu's P.O.V._

"Sire, it's Kiara!" Zazu's voice interrupts my hunt.

All of the antelope stampede away.

"What?! What's wrong with Kiara?!" I impatiently ask.

"Your cubs are coming!" Zazu shouts.

I run into Diego on the way back.

"Diego! What do I do to help Kiara?" I panic.

**"This? Not good," **Diego mutters under his breath.

"What's not good? Is Kiara okay?" I yell.

"She's fine. What I mean is the fact that you're getting so worked up over this," Diego answers.

"Well, since you're so experienced, what should I do?" I nervously ask.

"Don't you _EVER _say I'm experienced. Shira's pregnant with my _first _litter of cubs. I've _NEVER _had cubs of my own before, because I never found someone I cared enough about to ask them to be my mate!" Diego snarls.

"I don't have time for your life story!" I yell.

"You started it. Look, I may never have been a father before, but I was around when my half-siblings were born. If I know one thing about women, it's that you have to respect their boundaries. Some women want their husbands around when their child is born. Others want their husbands to stay a distance until the child is born and cleaned up. It all depends on the female," Diego tells me.

"Thanks, Diego. We seem to be at each other's throats quite often, but I'm glad to know that you still would help me."

I then race back to the cave to find Kiara. By the time I reach her, she is already licking a cub clean. It is a beautiful little girl, who looks exactly like Kiara. I nuzzle my wife and our newborn cub.

"Where have you been?!" Kiara demands.

"I was miles out, and I freaked out as I came back," I honestly say.

We are interrupted by a cub's cry, and Pumbaa passes a male cub to Kiara. She gently licks our son with her tongue to get his lungs working.

"They're beautiful, Kiara and Kovu. You have a perfect family," Pumbaa sobs.

"Our son looks exactly like you, Kovu," Kiara breathes as our small son begins to nurse.

"What are we going to name them?" I ask.

"You can name our princess, and I'll name our little prince," Kiara softly says.

I watch my little girl as she places her paw against my mate's stomach to ask for milk. I know it's customary for cubs to do this, but I have never understood he process. I look down and study my daughter's every move.

"Layla. That's my little Layla," I coo as I nuzzle her tiny head.

Our son is finished nursing, and he lets out a giant yawn. It is going to be eight days before their eyes and ears open. Kiara curls her body around the two tiny bundles before speaking.

"The cubs are a product of the merged prides. Lt's name our son after that. His name will be Ari, which means _pride. _It will always remind us of how our love saved many lives," Kiara yawns.

"Someone other than Ari is tired," I tease.

"Being a new mother is hard," Kiara drowsily replies before wrapping a paw around the cubs.

I settle down behind Kiara and wrap a paw around her stomach. This is the first time in four months that my paw can actually wrap around all of Kiara's stomach. I hear the light breathing of Layla, Ari, and Kiara, and I know my life is going great.

**Author's Note: Yeah, the cubs were born! I want to point out that I am one of those people who don't believe that Kopa was born before Kiara. I'm sorry if that makes anyone mad, but that's just the way I think. I still put Kopa in the story, but he is younger than Kiara. I will admit that I haven't read many things about Kopa, but I will try to keep his character as close to his original personality as normal. Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 38**

_Shira's P.O.V._

It is around 2:30 A.M. Diego is out hunting for a midnight snack for me. He's such a loyal and devoted mate. I rub a paw over my stomach and wonder how much longer it is going to be before the cubs are born. Diego's already been waiting for fifteen and a half weeks; I doubt he can stay sane much longer. As for me, I love the fact that I'm expecting cubs any day now, but I can do without the cramps that they give me. A kick comes against my paw. I can see the outline of a cub as it rolls over in my stomach. Once that cub settles down, another cub begins kicking and rolling over.

"You guys sure are active in there. If your daddy was here, he would think you're taking it too hard on me," I laugh.

More kicks come, these closer together than the others.

"I wonder when you guys are going to get here. Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you," I whisper.

"You're talking to _your stomach? _ I thought the fact that I talk to inanimate objects was weird. I guess now it's not as crazy," Buck speaks up as he walks into the cave.

A gut-wrenching pain shoots through my body. The movement in my stomach is stronger than all of the kicks I felt earlier combined.

"Buck, get Diego!" I yell.

"What's going on?" Buck asks.

"Just go! NOW!" I roar as I clutch my stomach.

"I'll be back with Diego really soon!" Buck calls.

I hope Diego gets here fast.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I am stalking a herd of gazelle, eager to get one for Shira. A twig snaps several feet ahead of me. The herd stampedes, and I mutter under my breath.

"Diego-poo!" Sid calls.

I know he is the one responsible for messing up my hunt.

"Are you nervous about becoming a father?" the sloth asks.

"**No! No! No! You are ****_dead wrong!" _**I persuade.

"Tiger!" Buck yells.

"What's wrong?" I nervously ask, panic overcoming my voice.

"Your cubs are coming!"

**"It's happening!" **I yell as I begin to run back to the cave.

Buck begins to chase after me. Somehow, Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie show up.

"What's wrong?" Manny asks.

**"Wait up, guys!" **Sid pleads.

**"The cubs are coming! The cubs are coming!" **I yell, hoping I have made myself perfectly clear.

**"Code Blue! Code Blue!" **Crash shouts.

**"Or pink, if it's a girl!" **Eddie reminds.

**"Shira's having the cubs! She's having the cubs! I'm coming, Shira!" **I scream.

"What should we do to help?" Manny asks.

"Buck, you can go back and help Shira until I get back!" I command.

The rest of us begin to run over the rocks, for it is the quickest way back to the cave, and more importantly, Shira. The rocks jar from under us, and I struggle to hold on. The rest of the herd keeps moving, causing my claws to slip!

**"Stop moving!" **I command.

"Whoa!"Manny yells as he begins to fall.

Eventually, everyone stops moving, and I can get a better grip on the slippery rocks.

"Thank you,"I say as the rocks stop spinning.

The rocks break even more, and I slip further down.

**"Manny! Ellie! Lock trunks! Now! Crash! Eddie! Grab on to that ledge!" **I shout above the chaos.

**"Funny! Now, what's your real plan?" **the possum twins ask in disbelief.

**"Just do it!" **I demand.

"Bye, Eddie!" Crash sniffs.

"Bye, Crash!" Eddie cries.

"Bye, Ellie," both possums whine.

**"Go now!" **I roar at them.

They, surprisingly, listen, and grasp the ledge for dear life.

**"Um- uh… I'm sorry. If what I said earlier offended you….." **Manny directs to Ellie.

"What have you done now?" I think to myself, trying my hardest not to ask Manny that question.

**"What do you mean, ****_IF _****it offended me?" **

Ellie releases her grip on Manny's trunk, and I begin to fall again.

**_"THAT _****it offended her! ****_THAT _****it offended her!" **all of us yell.

**"I mean ****_that- that _****it offended you. You just overreacted, that's all," **Manny responds.

"What?!" Ellie gasps.

**"Take it back!" **Crash begs.

**"There are other lives at stake here!" **Eddie reminds.

_Shira's P.O.V._

I make a face as more pain traveled through my body.

"Diego, where are you?" I cry in agony.

I trust that Buck went to get Diego, but I can't help but worry that my mate won't be here in time. Buck comes swinging in, his knife between his teeth. He was panting hard, but other than that, he seems to be fine.

**"My paws are burning, baby! They're burning! I got to tip-toe. Tippy-toe! Tippy-toe!" **Buck manically laughs.

**"Excuse me, twinkle toes!" **I roar in pain.

Buck stop laughing, and looks at me in concern.

"I _AM _having cubs here!" I groan as more pain goes through my body.

**"Right. Sorry. You okay?" **Buck cautiously asks.

**"Am I ****_OKAY? _****Do you know ****_ANYTHING _****about childbirth?" **I demand.

**"No, not really, but Diego's** **coming!" **Buck brings to my attention.

"Oh, thank goodness," I breathe.

I can't do this without my Softie being here! He promised he would be here when the cubs are born! I begin to breathe shallowly, hoping Diego has taught me the proper way to breathe.

"Buck, pass me some juniper!" I command.

"I don't know what juniper looks like!" Buck panics.

"It's the only one with berries on the stem!" I tell him.

I reach my paw out to grab the herd from Buck.

"Diego, please hurry back. I want you to see the cubs when they're born. This is the new chapter of our life," I silently direct to my mate.

_Diego's P.O.V._

**"Wait a minute. He's got a point," **Sid defends Manny's honor.

**"He's got nothing!" **Crash and Eddie argue.

**"It was a misunderstanding!" **Sid tries.

**"It was insensitive!" **the possums tell Sid.

**"Apologize!" **I demand.

**"Why me? She overreacted!" **Manny tells me.

"I don't even know what you two are arguing about!" I silently think.

That's when I begin to slip further down, again.

**"JUST APOLOGIZE!" **I roar.

"No!"

**"Do it!" **I command.

**"Okay, I'm sorry," **Ellie says.

"What?" everyone else, including me, yells in confusion.

**"He's right. I overreacted."**

**"You mean you-"**Manny starts.

**"Not another word or I'll come over there and push you over myself!" **I threaten.

All I want right now is to get back to Shira and our cubs. The rocks continue to break, and I fear for the safety of the herd.

**"Manny! Ellie! Run! Run!" **I yell.

The rock under me breaks completely, and I try to jump to safety. I feel myself hanging in space. I look up to see Manny and Ellie. Both of them have their trunks around both of my forepaws.

**"I guess we finally did something right together," **Ellie tells Manny.

**"Hey, don't mind me. Just hangin' off the edge of a cliff here. Hoo-hoo!" **I nervously reply.

Manny and Ellie pull me up. As soon as my paws hit the ground, I take off running.

"Diego, where are you going?" Sid questions.

"I'm going to witness the miracle of life!" I call over my shoulder as I sprint away.

My legs carry me faster than they ever had in my entire life. I enter the cave in two minutes flat, even though I was previously a mile out.

**"Shira! Shira, where are you?!" **I yell.

"I'm back here!"

I follow the sound of Shira's voice, and find her in the back of the cave. I get behind my mate and curl my body around her. I begin to rub Shira's shoulder blades while licking her face in encouragement.

"Everything's going to be okay, Shira," I encourage.

**"Diego, I'm scared. Can I hold your paw?" **Shira nervously questions.

**"Yeah, of course," **I answer as I give my front left paw to Shira.

She squeezes the living daylights out of my paw, but that is okay. As long is Shira is confident, she can make it through this.

"AH!" Shira screams out suddenly.

**"It's just a contraction," **I comfort and lick behind her ears.

"No! AH!" Shira yells in alarm and points a paw at the entrance to the cave.

Noticing two blue dinosaurs, I let out the fiercest and loudest roar I can muster. The dinos creep closer.

"Whoa!" I call in alarm.

Shira look at me in fear.

**"Don't worry about a thing. You're doing fine," **I coax.

The closest dinosaur lets out a ferocious hiss.

**"It's going great. Excuse me," **I say as I jump up to kick some dinosaur butt.

I chase the dinosaurs towards the drop-off section of the cave. One false move in this region and you are as good as dead. I hit one dino over its head, and turn to walk back to Shira. However, a dinosaur grabs me and pulls me over the side of the cave. I am dangling over the ocean at this point.

**"Just keep breathing!" **I call to Shira.

"Diego!" Shira calls in panic.

**"Just breathe! That's the important thing!" **I remind as I bash two dinosaurs together.

I then get pulled down from behind.

**"I liked you guys better when you were extinct!" **a voice yells.

"Manny!" I shout.

I see Shira twist her face into one that shows she is in excruciating pain.

**"I need to get to her! I'll protect Shira. You stop those guys," **I tell my mammoth friend.

"But…"

**"Manny, if they reach Shira, it'll be too late," **I remind.

**"You have to trust me," **Manny tells me.

**"Buddy, I've never doubted you," **I reply.

"Let's do it," Manny returns.

I run back over to Shira and stand in defense before her. Though I drag a log in front of my mate, more dinos begin to close in. I get behind the log, directly in front of Shira ad try to push the log on top of the blue monsters.

**"You ****_can_**** do it! Push! Push!" **Shira encourages.

**"I ****_can't _****do it!" **I argue.

The log is too heavy for me to push alone.

**"Just one more big push!" **Shira tells me.

**"You have no idea what I'm going through!" **I defend myself as I push the log.

"Really? _I _don't know what _YOU'RE _going through?" Shira says in disbelief as she shoots me a dirty look.

**"Okay, forget I said that! Let's do this together," **I recover.

The two of us push the log off our bed and catch the dinos by surprise.

I instantly turn my full attention to Shira.

"Breathe like this," I tell my mate as I give her a demonstration.

Shira begins to breathe shallowly, but I can't continue like this.

**"Getting dizzy," **I remark as my head begins to spin.

Manny climbs up to where Shira and I are.

**"Manny! Come on, buddy, I think we're getting close," **I hint.

**"What have you got against the concept of a good night's sleep, huh?" **Granny angrily asks.

"I'm sorry that our cubs are being born is bothering you!" I taunt.

"Finally, you accept your actions," the old bat remarks.

**"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" **I respond.

"Hush up!" Granny says in a mad tone.

"I much rather would've had my cubs during the day, but you can't time these things," Shira purrs as I rub her shoulders.

A giant ripple goes through Shira's body. No sooner after this, do we hear a cub cry out. I hand the cub to Shira where she can lick our newborn to get his or her lungs working and heartbeat steady.

"The other cubs should be no problem," I whisper.

I feel a pain in my leg as I move around. Looking down, I notice that blood is pouring out of a wound in my leg. There's no time to stop and lick it now! I grab each cub and hand him or her to Shira, all with the exception of one. Two of the cubs are only three minutes apart, so it is double-duty in trying to clean them.

"Shira, you did fantastic," I congratulate.

_Shira's P.O.V._

I feel something nip at my stomach. What is that? I look down and see my precious cubs beginning to nurse. They are so small and helpless, that I know they'll require constant attention. A sense of pride washes over me when I see their tiny faces.

"I can't believe I'm a mother now," I whisper.

"I can't believe I'm a father now," Diego says softly.

Diego creeps closer to me and nuzzles each cub gently. Next, he comes over to me, and licks my cheek and behind my ears.

"Those cubs are the most precious things I've ever seen, aside from Peaches," Manny tells us as he proudly looks at his nieces and nephews.

"How many cubs do we have? I was too busy giving them to you to count," Diego inquires.

I count the number of cubs that are curled around my tummy.

"We have eight cubs. Four are boys and the other four are girls," I reveal.

"They're beautiful, Shira. We make pretty good parents, if I do say so myself," Diego blushes.

"Nice work, Shira. Congratulations, you guys!" Manny cheers.

The mammoth begins to walk out of the den to give Diego and me privacy with our newborns.

I detect that something is wrong. I nervously look each cub over, but seeing nothing is wrong with my babies, I become confused. That's when I notice Diego. He is bleeding heavily from a wound in his leg.

"Diego, you're bleeding!" I panic.

"I guess one of those dinosaurs scratched me up while I was defending you," he nonchalantly replies.

"Come here, Diego," I command.

My mate does what I ask, and lies right in front of my face. I gently wipe my tongue over the wound to try and get the bleeding to stop. Diego looks over at the cubs, and I see a single tear escape his eye.

**"I saw that, tough guy," **I smirk.

**"That last dino caught my eye with a claw and….." **Diego starts.

"You're in love with them already," I smile.

**"All right, so I'm not made of stone," **Diego laughs.

"Let's name them," I suggest.

"That seems like a good idea," Diego replies.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I look down at the eight cubs that are trying to crawl over my mate. It has always been my wish to have cubs, and here they are! My eight little bundles of joy steal my heart every moment I look at them. Fortunately, Shira remembers the order they were born in, because at this stage, I can't tell.

"Two of our sons look exactly like you, Diego," Shira tells me.

True to what my mate said, our oldest cub and our third cub look exactly like me.

"We should start with naming the first-born," I say.

"He looks exactly like you, so let's name him Diego Jr.," Shira says.

"I like that. Hi, Junior," I whisper as I see my little son crawl towards me.

His white underbelly touches the ground, and his orange pelt contrasts majorly from Shira's. My son is the perfect copy of me, so it fits that he is named after me. Our second-born is a female cub that looks exactly like her mother. She is white with several stripes on her tiny body.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," I speak up.

"What do you want to name her, Diego?" Shira asks.

"Her name is Lily. Lily is the perfect name for her," I reveal.

"I love it!" Shira purrs.

Our next cub is another son. He is the other cub that looks exactly like me.

"I'll name him where you can name our next daughter," I tell Shira.

"Perfect. What will you name our second son?"

"His name is Hunter, because he looks like he'll make a really great hunter," I grin.

Our next cub is a female, who is white with pale gray stripes. She is the fourth cub of our litter, and she already seems to have an adventurous spirit, because she has climbed halfway up Shira's stomach while the other cubs are either still nursing or sleeping.

"Her name is Icicle," Shira announces.

"That's lovely. I'll name the next male cub," I say.

I look at my fifth cub. His tiny body reminds me of someone. The saber he reminds me of was lost to me when I was eight weeks old. My son's orange body is covered in stripes, just like my father's was.

"Our son shall be named Will, after my father," I tell Shira.

Somehow as if he hears me name him, Will turns over and meows at me.

The cubs are so strong and healthy, even though they're a few minutes old. Our sixth cub is another female, and she doesn't look as much like me as the other orange cubs do. She's solid orange, with no other colors on her whatsoever.

"This will be our little Rose," Shira says as she licks our daughter's head.

"Why Rose?" I question with a goofy smile on my face.

"Whenever we had a date, and even when we went on our honeymoon, the atmosphere smelled like roses," Shira laughs.

"That might have been the idea," I hint.

The seventh cub is another male. He is the only boy cub that has the same pelt as his mother. He has white fur with stripes, just like Shira. I look outside of the cave, and notice a snow storm is taking place.

"There's a blizzard going on outside," I tell Shira.

"That's a perfect name for our son," Shira responds.

"What?" I ask in a confused tone.

_Shira's P.O.V._

"Blizzard is the perfect name for our snow-colored son. The cubs have been born during the first blizzard of the season, so let's remember that," I tell my mate.

The youngest cub is a girl, and she's also the smallest. Her fur is solid white, and I'm already worried we'll lose her in the snow when she starts to walk. Diego looks her over, contemplating what to name our precious daughter.

"Her name is Snowflake," Diego announces.

Snowflake somehow finds Diego and curls up between her daddy's paws. Within a few seconds, her tiny sides are rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, which tells me she is asleep.

"Someone's going to be Daddy's little girl," I smile as Diego gently licks Snowflake head. So, here's the recap in case you forgot our cubs' names. Our four boys are Diego Jr., Hunter, Will, and Blizzard. Our daughters are Lily, Icicle, Rose, and Snowflake.

"I'm going to go hunting for you, Shira," Diego tells me as he places Snowflake back against my tummy.

To snuggle with my cubs, I protectively wrap my right forepaw around Lily, Will, Rose, and Blizzard. Junior, Hunter, Icicle, and Snowflake are asleep against my stomach and flank. With all of the cubs asleep, I let a yawn escape my mouth. Bringing eight cubs into the world is hard work, and I now deserve some rest. I don't toss and turn, because I am _that_ tired and I don't want to crush the cubs. My life is perfect with both Diego and our cubs by my side.

**Author's Note: Shira and Diego are going to have their paws full. *smile* There are only two chapters left of this FanFiction, but the sequel, New Beginnings, will continue where this one leaves off. I appreciate all of the views! If you would like, please comment on which cub you like the best, based off of either their name or physical description. Thanks again!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter. **The song in this chapter is ****_No Way Out _****by Phil Collins. I do not own the song!**

**Chapter 39**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I race into the woods to hunt for Shira. My head is in the clouds for most of the hunt, because my mind is on the cubs. I now have my own flesh and blood in the world, and they are absolutely perfect. Our cubs are going to grow up to be strong, ambitious sabers, and we'll be there every day to guide them. Hopefully, our cubs will stay with the herd and with Shira and me for more than four years.

"Diego-poo!" Sid yells.

"What?" I grumble.

"The herd's going to Lookout Peak today. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry, Sid. I'm staying with Shira all day today," I remark.

"The herd's your family too, Diego. Never forget that," Sid reminds.

"I know that, Sid. It's just that my priorities have changed in the past year. Shira's my mate now. I have to put her happiness and well-being before anything else," I tell my naïve sloth friend.

"What's so special about having a mate?" he asks.

**"If you find a mate in life, you should be loyal. In your case, grateful," **I smirk.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Having a mate is the most wonderful thing in the world. You know they have your back. You can trust them with anything. They understand you, and they give you a reason to do your best in everything," I say.

"I don't understand. The herd does all of those things too," Sid tells me.

"You'll understand when you're older," I assure.

"I'm older than you, Diego!" Sid argues.

"Mentally, I'm older, because I have more wisdom," I remind as I walk away.

Yes, I am aware that my priorities have shifted throughout the past year. I am a husband and father now, so it's normal for priorities to change. My world was flipped around four months ago when Shira found out that we were expecting cubs. Now that our cubs are here, I wouldn't change one thing about my past year. All of the cubs are perfect, and I know that Shira and I will raise them in a loving environment. Returning back to the field, I catch the scent of yak. Yak is the perfect prey for Shira right now. It's the biggest animal I can possibly take down alone, and it will give me more time in the cave with my beautiful mate and cubs. A huge male yak is limping directly in front of me. Knowing this as a weakness, I launch my attack. I bring down the gigantic yak, and I know won't have to go hunting for days. I begin to drag the yak carcass back to the cave. Upon reaching the cave, I fling the carcass in the entrance. Now, I climb up the rocks, and enter the cave. Our cave now smells like milk and the sweet scent of cubs. I could not be a happier father. Most sabers are lucky to have three cubs. I have eight, which proves I am very lucky. The cubs lift their heads as I approach with the carcass for Shira.

"That's right, cubs, it's meat for Mommy. She needs it in order to feed you guys," I say.

_Shira's P.O.V._

"You're talking to them again, aren't you?" I ask as a yawn escapes my mouth.

"Yes, I am. I know their ears won't open until they're eight days old, but I figure if I talk to them now that they'll get used to my voice quicker," Diego replies.

"Whatever you think helps, Softie," I grin.

"Don't call me that in front of our kids, Kitty," Diego says with a goofy grin.

"I will do what you ask, as long as you don't call me Kitty," I smile.

"That's never going to happen, Kitty," my mate smirks.

"Then don't expect me to stop, Softie," I reply.

Diego brings the yak carcass in front of me. I carefully take my forepaw away from Lily, Will, Rose, and Blizzard. They instinctively move to be with Junior, Icicle, Hunter, and Snowflake along my flank and stomach. As I eat the yak that Diego killed for me, the cubs begin to nurse. Their tiny paws press against my stomach as they ask for milk. The soft pressing of their paws against my recently minimized belly becomes a rhythm. Diego Jr. and Hunter seem to be nursing the most at one sitting, and I know that both of them will be big eaters like their father. Snowflake drinks milk the most frequently, but she doesn't drink as much at one time. I make a move too far away from the cubs, and I accidentally knock Blizzard out of his nursing position. My only snow-colored son meows in protest before going back to suckling.

"They sure do make a lot of noise when they nurse," Diego laughs as he joins me at the carcass.

"Our cubs must get that from their father," I joke as Diego noisily tears into the yak.

I let out a gigantic yawn and begin to close my eyes.

"Someone other than the cubs is tired," Diego teases.

"I've been up since 1:00 A.M. with stomach cramps, and then the contractions started at 2:45. I think that bringing eight cubs into the world means I deserve some rest," I yawn.

"You should've told me about your stomach cramps, or kicked me, or something. I would've gotten up," Diego responds.

"That was one of the first nights since we found out I was pregnant that you actually went to sleep. I wasn't going to deny you a good night's sleep."

The cubs are mostly finished nursing, but they all have milk on their tiny faces.

"Bath time, kiddos," Diego says as if he read my mind.

Diego Jr. and Hunter are both done nursing, so we start with them first. I softly run my tongue over Hunter's tiny mouth, and Diego gently cleans Junior. Lily and Rose are now finished suckling, so Diego cleans Lily's face while I bathe Rose. So far, all of the cubs don't seem to mind bath time. That's always a good sign for saber parents. Will and Icicle are now awaiting a bath. I pick Icicle up by her scruff and begin licking her while Diego takes care of Will. Blizzard and Snowflake finish last. Blizzard stays close to me, and Snowflake pushes herself towards Diego. Diego gently cleans her and licks her head before setting her down.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I put Snowflake down to be with her siblings and Shira. Shira looks over each of our cubs carefully, before she's content with their safety. Snowflake places herself in the position closest to her mother's heart. The other cubs find a position by spreading out along Shira's tummy. Our cubs are perfect angels, because they're all precious and behaved. I flop down behind Shira and begin to lick her ears in affection. She purrs, under the calming sensation of my tongue.

"We made some beautiful cubs," I tell my mate.

"We sure did. They're all perfect. Who'd of thought a pirate could settle down and have a family?" Shira whispers.

"I know where you're coming from. I thought I was going to be a bachelor all my life. That's when I met you, and you know how it plays out from there," I reveal.

I place my forelegs around Shira as she carefully settles into my grasp. Shira purrs as she places her head on my chest and her paw in mine.

"I've missed nights like this in the past four months," I breathe.

"Why couldn't you have done this during those four months?" Shira asks.

"I wouldn't have been able to wrap my paws around your constantly expanding stomach."

"My stomach only constantly expanded because I was pregnant. Was there a problem with that?" Shira demands.

"No! No! I didn't mean to offend you! I was just trying to tell you how much I missed wrapping my paws around you like I did when we first got married up until the point when you found out we were going to be parents," I manage to say.

"So, you're saying I was fat?"

"On the contrary, Kitty. I will love you no matter what. I just missed lying side by side with my beautiful, loving mate," I promise to Shira.

Shira relaxes and lets the tension in her muscles die down. That's when I remember what I've done.

"Shira, I've done something awful," I barely say.

"What's wrong?" Shira questions.

"I killed your father and brother!" I blurt.

"Diego…."

_Third Person P.O.V._

"Shira, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm not a monster," Diego reasons.

Shira begins to talk in order to comfort her mate, but instead of listening, Diego starts singing.

**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone.**

**But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done.**

**Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame.**

**And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain.**

**There's no way out of this dark place.**

**No hope, no future.**

**I know I can't be free and I can't see another way.**

**I can't face another day.**

**Tell me where, did I go wrong?**

**Everyone** you **loved, they're all gone.**

**I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time.**

**There's no shelter from the storm inside of me!**

"Diego, it's okay," Shira speaks up.

"It is?" Diego chokes out.

"Yes! All you tried to do was save me and our unborn cubs from my brother. As for my father, I never knew him. My mother said he left when I was born," Shira comforts.

"That makes me feel so much better. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in any way," Diego reveals.

"You could never hurt me, Softie," Shira says.

Diego nuzzles Shira's head and licks her face. He then continues his song.

**I can't believe the words I hear.**

**It's like an answer to a prayer.**

**When I look around I see:**

**This place, this time, this **family** of mine.**

**I know it's hard but you found somehow**

**To look into your heart and to forgive me now.**

**You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends.**

**You've given me the strength to carry on!**

"Diego, don't ever think you'll hurt me. I know you wouldn't, and besides, you don't have it in you, Softie."

"I'm a remorseless assassin," Diego reminds.

"I remember," Shira chuckles.

Diego wraps his front legs around Shira's waist, and Shira quickly falls asleep. Diego stays awake in order to watch over his sleeping mate and cubs.

"I'm a really lucky saber," he whispers to himself as Snowflake and Hunter both yawn in their sleep.

**Author's Note: Before you ask, yes, I am implying that Soto was Shira's father. This was my twist on things, so if you don't like it, that's fine, just don't flame the idea. Thank you to all of the viewers who have read the story up to this point, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Also, the next chapter is the last one, but do not despair. The sequel will tie up all loose ends that this story does not, and there will be many more Lion King parts. Also, I had to change two of the words in ****_No Way Out _****in order for it to make sense in the context. Other than that, the song is how Phil Collins originally wrote it. I'll ty to upload the last chapter as soon as possible!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Ice Age or Lion King characters. The Ice Age characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, and The Lion King characters belong to Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, Bolt, The Wild, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 40**

_Diego's P.O.V._

As Shira sleeps, I keep a watch over the cave. I silently count the cubs, so I can make sure all eight of them are still here. All eight of my precious cubs are curled up next to Shira, sleeping alongside their siblings and mother. As my nine favorite people in the whole world sleep, I keep a vigilant watch to ensure their safety. Nothing is going to happen to my family as long as I'm still breathing. My front paws are around Shira's stomach, and I use this to my advantage. I pull Shira even closer to me and begin to lick her head gently. It is then that I feel a movement within Shira, accompanied by a rumbling noise in her stomach. Knowing my mate is hungry; I walk over to the carcass and pull off some meat for Shira. Upon returning to her side, I crouch down and softly whisper in her ear.

"Wake up, my beautiful Shira. You seem hungry, so there's yak in front of you."

Shira yawns before opening her beautiful sapphire eyes. She kisses me and then eats away at the section of yak in front of her. Within five minutes, the smaller portion of yak is wiped clean, leaving nothing but bones. I take this as a sign that Shira is still hungry. I pull more yak meat over to my wife, and she graciously eats it. During all of this, our cubs begin nursing, again. Shira lays her head on her paws, listening to and feeling the cubs as they drink milk.

Snowflake, as usual, is the closest to Shira's heart. Hunter and Diego Jr. are right beside each other, and it almost looks like they are competing to see who can drink the most milk. Rose and Blizzard are both climbing over Lily, to try and take her place nearest to Shira's head. Icicle and Will both drink at a steady pace, and soon, Will finishes and lets out a small yawn.

"Diego, the cubs are done nursing, for now, and I have to take a bathroom break. Can you curl around them when I get up?" Shira tells me.

"What if they get hungry again? I can't feed them What if they know I'm not their mother and they freak out?" I panic.

"Diego, they'll know you're their father. Plus, they nurse every couple of minutes. I don't intend on being gone all day," she reassures.

"I guess you're right. This opportunity gives me time to bond with our little ones," I purr as Shira nuzzles my cheek.

_Shira's P.O.V._

I stand up for the first time since the cubs have come into the world. Gravity pulls on me once more, but it feels different now. Not a lot of gravity pulls me stomach down lower than it already is. Looking down, I notice that my stomach isn't bulging anymore. It is, however, bigger than it was before I found out I was carrying cubs. This is to be expected, because growing cubs expand the size of a mother's stomach, and each kick stretches the skin around her stomach. Some males pick up on this and torment their wives about being too fat, but not Diego. Diego loves me no matter what I look like, which is always a confidence booster. Plus, if he ever does say something, which he won't, I'll point out that he's to blame, because the cubs are his too.

Enough of my thoughts. Let's get back to reality. As I walk through the woods, I try my hardest not to be seen. I hear laughter, and see Sid, Crash, and Eddie. I jump into a tree and stay out of sight. If those three find out about the cubs, the cave's tranquility is going to go to zero. The three of them walk by, none of them noticing a familiar saber hiding in the tree to their right. When the coast is clear, I jump out of the tree and head to the lake for a drink. The cool water brushes against my tongue as I lap it, and I am instantly refreshed. Knowing Diego's probably panicking by now, I head to the cave. Upon entering, I see a sight that makes my heart leap with joy. Diego's snuggling with all eight of our cubs as he begins to clean them. The cubs are all asleep, so he gently runs his tongue over Junior before setting our son back with our other cubs.

_Diego's P.O.V._

"Well, now I've seen it all," Shira smiles as she walks in the cave.

"What, you didn't expect I would be such a great dad?" I tease as my mate settles around the cubs in the opposite direction.

Now our eight tiny bundles of joy are being guarded from both sides.

"No, I thought you would be an excellent dad. I just didn't expect that you would remain this cam. You've proven you're an even bigger Softie than I thought," Shira answers.

I smile at her and the cubs before I get up to get myself a drink of water. I quietly slip out of the cave, and head for the lake. About halfway to the lake, I smell an unfamiliar scent. I cautiously continue along the path the path with the unfamiliar scent on it. Something growls from the bushes and soon, two beady yellow eyes are staring at me. I pounce on this unidentified creature, which sends it rolling down the hill. I grasp a fallen tree log to help steady myself. I push myself off the log and jump onto the highest vantage point in the area. I curl my lips back and let out a gigantic roar.

**"You don't scare me, Mother Nature! There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle!" **I proclaim.

I hear howling all around me. I tense up and prepare my muscles for a fight. Two figures jump on me from behind and knock me down into a ditch. I quickly stand up and snarl at the figures as they get closer. One of them hurtles towards me, and this causes me to jump out of the way.

"Where's the other one?" I think to myself.

I don't have to wonder long. Sharp teeth puncture my skin, right where Shira usually lays her head. I wheel around, which knocks the attacker off of my back.

With both attackers on the ground, I pin my paws against their attackers.

**"That was fun. Now, who should I **kill **first?" **I snarl.

"Please don't kill us! We're only doing what our Alpha asks of us!"

"Your Alpha wants me dead?!" I yell in their faces, causing them to cower in fear.

"No, their Alpha wants them to find someone with pups," a third voice says.

I turn around and see a larger version of the animals that are under my paws. Now I know what these creatures are. All of them are wolves.

"Tough luck, I don' have any _pups_," I tell the third wolf.

"Oh, right. You're a saber, so you have _cubs. _My bad," he sneers.

A wave of panic shoots through me. If he follows my scent back to Shira and the cubs…..

"I'm a bachelor, so I can't have cubs!" I lie to try and throw the wolves off of Shira's scent trail.

"That would be false. We've seen you walk around these woods with a pregnant tigress. Every moment you're with herm your eyes have an _I'm in love_ look to them, and your face has a goofy love-sick expression. Are you saying that's not you?" a fourth voice demands.

"How can you prove that it's me?" I challenge.

There is no way I am going to give away my secret about Shira and our cubs.

"So, you're trying to tell us that the orange saber we have seen feel his cubs kick in the middle of the night, calls his mate Kitty, and kisses her bulging stomach is not _YOU?" _

My face must be giving away something, because the wolves begin to smile.

"We might have a use for you yet," the giant wolf smirks.

The four wolves let out a piercing howl, and soon, another wolf, this one bigger than all of the others, appears.

"My pack tells me you're the saber we're looking for. I'm Faolan, leader of the River Pack. I need someone like you," the new wolf trails off.

"What can you possibly need _me _for?" I ask in a hostile tone.

"You have at least one cub. I have four motherless pups. Therefore, I need someone to raise them."

"Your pack mates try to tear me apart, and you expect that I'm going to raise your pups as if they are my own?" I yell.

"From what I've heard about you, you're a very soft saber. You can't ignore the fact that four babies will die if your mate doesn't step in as their surrogate mother," Faolan remarks.

Can I not go two weeks without someone stalking me?! The words of this strange wolf begin to settle beneath my skin. If something were to happen to Shira, I would want someone to provide the cubs with nutrients they need to survive. My sensitive side gets the best of me.

"Fine! I will take your pups in as my own, but only on two conditions," I bargain.

"Name you conditions," Faolan sighs.

"If I agree to raise them, my two good friends must help us carry them to my cave. Also, you can't just one day up and decide to take them away from me," I state.

"Fine! We leave in five minutes," Faolan says.

I go towards the herd's cave to find Manny and Simba. I hope Shira understands why I am bringing four wolf pups into our cubs' safe haven. I spot Manny first, so I decide to tell him.

"Manny, I need your help!" I call.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Manny panics.

"I need help bringing some wolf pups to the den."

Manny nods and I slip inside to get Simba.

_Simba's P.O.V._

I carefully run my tongue over Jerome to clean the milk off of my tiny son's mouth. Nala is cleaning Cali while Kopa, Askari, and Sapphire press their tiny paws against her stomach to ask for milk. Granny, Sid, crash, and Eddie all are out of the cave, which is a much-needed relief. Maybe Nala and our one-day-old cubs can take a nap while they're gone.

"Simba, I need your help," Diego whispers as he approaches.

"You want tips on how to be an amazing father? Well, to start off…"

"No, Simba, I think I'm getting the hang of being a father," Diego assures.

"Okay then. What do you need?" I ask as I place Jerome beside Nala's tummy.

"This wolf pack attacked me in the woods and now they expect Shira to be the surrogate mother for their four motherless pups. I need help carrying them to my cave," Diego tells me.

I look at Nala and notice that she is asleep. If I leave the cave, I have to get someone to watch over my sleeping family. Peaches walks in, and I know she is a wonderful candidate.

"Peaches, can you watch over Nala and the cubs while I'm helping your uncle?" I inquire.

"Of course I will, Simba," Peaches responds.

I stand, being careful not to disrupt anyone's sleep. Diego and I head out of the cave.

"Maybe we should take Kovu with us," I suggest.

"Why?" Diego demands, for he strongly dislikes my son-in-law.

"He can carry one of the pups if anyone gets tired."

"Simba, if these wolves are going to live with me, they are going to be called _cubs. _I want them to think I'm their biological father where they feel equally love," Diego says.

Against Diego's wishes, I enter his old cave to get Kovu. When I reach the entrance, Kiara lifts her head and grins. She removes her forepaw from around her cubs, and I see my grandchildren for the first time.

"They're beautiful, Kiara," I purr as I nuzzle my oldest daughter's head.

"Thank you, Daddy. Do you want to know their names?" Kiara responds.

"Of course I do!" I nearly shout.

Both Kovu and Kiara place a claw over their lips as if to tell me I'm too loud. I shrug my shoulders with a _sorry _expression on my face.

"Layla is our only daughter, and she's the oldest," Kiara tells me.

I look Layla over as she nurses. She looks exactly like Kiara, which means she also looks like me.

"Ari is our son, and he's also the youngest," Kovu says as he stands up to get closer to Kiara.

"You named your son after the merging of the prides. That's wonderful," I announce.

With Kovu and Ari being closer together now, I notice that Ari is an exact copy of Kovu, with the exception of his eyes. Both Nala and Kiara will find out the cubs' eye colors in seven more days. Shira will find out her cubs' eye colors in in eight days. Now to ask Kovu the question that brought me here.

"Kovu, Diego needs help bringing some wolf pups to his den. Will you help us?"

"Why in the world would I help _HIM?" _Kovu demands while baring his teeth.

"For one, he gave you this cave to live in. Secondly, Diego helped you as you panicked about Kiara. Also, it's what you do for a friend," I remind.

"He's _NOT _my friend!" Kovu argues.

"Kovu! Diego's been nothing but nice to us, and I expect you to be the same to him," Kiara speaks up.

"Fine, I'll go," Kovu sighs.

The two of us pad out of the cave and meet Diego and Manny on the outskirts of the clearing. Diego immediately notices Kovu.

"I told you not to get Kovu, and what do you do? You get Kovu anyway!" Diego says in disbelief while placing a paw over his eyes.

"I'm not too thrilled about coming with _YOU _either," Kovu sneers.

"That's enough!" Manny and I shout at the same time.

"Whatever," my son-in-law scoffs as he walks away.

This trip is long, and it hasn't even gone anywhere, other than the clearing.

_Kovu's P.O.V._

As I walk through the woods with Simba, Manny, and Diego, I mumble to myself. I shouldn't have to be here. It's not my fault Diego's deciding to take in wolf pups! I notice that Diego keeps weaving in and out of the trees. Now is the perfect time to tease him!

**"Frustrated, Diego? Tracking down helpless infants too hard for you?" **I sneer.

He angrily turns to face me.

**"You won't always have **Simba **around to protect you. And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back, because I'll be chewing on it," **Diego threatens.

**"Hey, Uber-tracker, up front where I can see you!" **Manny calls to the saber.

**"Well, he started it!" **Diego argues.

**"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" **Manny tells both of us.

I shoot a dirty look in Diego's direction, to which he snarls at me.

**"Don't make me reach back there!" **Manny yells.

I watch as Diego marches to the front to follow Manny's orders. If I know one thing about Diego, it's that he _ALWAYS _follows Manny's instructions. I guess that remorseless assassin image is just to try and impress Shira. I can't see how he got Shira in the first place. He's too soft for a carnivore. If Diego ever _HAS _to protect Shira from harm, he is going to fail, miserably.

_Manny's P.O.V._

"Diego, you know that you would never kill Kovu. I don't know why you're acting like you will," I say in a confused tone.

"You don't understand, Manny. That guy's trying to get to Shira and the cubs! I just know it!" Diego worries.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"When I left to help and rescue Pumbaa when Shira was still pregnant, _HE _offered to stay with her. It's strange that he showed up right after I got Shira and our unborn cubs back," Diego growls.

"He's not going to lay a claw on your family. Kovu's stupid if he attacks your cave," I reassure.

"How are you so confident I that? I'm worried about Shira and the cubs, even now. Am I being a good father by bringing four more infants into the cave for us to raise? Shira might be overwhelmed enough with eight saber cubs on her paws. Twelve cubs might be enough to drive both of us out of our minds," he questions.

"For starters, you can kick Kovu's butt if he tries to attack your family. Secondly, you're doing the right thing by bringing the wolf pups, cubs, whatever you're calling them to your cave. You can't let innocent infants die, because that's just who you are. Shira will understand your reason," I reassure my friend.

"Well, we're here!" Diego announces.

I notice at least ten wolves in the clearing, which causes a lump to form in my throat.

"Let's get going," Diego says to the largest wolf.

_Diego's P.O.V._

I follow Faolan into his den, and pass the four wolf pups to Manny and Simba. Once all four of the wolf pups are out of the den, I get myself out of the tiny, underground cave. I pick the gray-colored female up by her scruff. Manny uses his trunk to grab the largest male, who is solid black with the exception of the tip of his tail. Simba picks up the red-furred female up by her scruff gently. That means Kovu is left with the smallest pup, which is a solid white male, other than the black zig-zag on his front right paw. Kovu looks down at the pup in disgust.

"Why can't his biological father carry him?" Kovu angrily retorts as the pup whimpers.

"I don't want them to remember my scent," Faolan says.

Kovu reluctantly picks the small white pup up, but he does not carry him the way a responsible feline carries their young. Kovu has the pup's back between his jaws, leaving its sensitive head closer to the ground. The pup whimpers as we trudge through the woods, and finally, Manny has enough.

**"You've got to make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" **Manny suddenly says.

**"I've eaten things that didn't complain like ****_THIS!" _**Kovu angrily roars.

**"You're holding him wrong!" **I growl at the clueless male lion.

"What's wrong with the way I'm holding him? My own mother used to carry me like this!" Kovu retorts.

"No wonder you have issues," I mutter under my breath.

The white wolf pup continues to whimper, and I feel bad for my adopted son.

"Give him to me!" I command, even with the gray-colored female's scruff in my mouth.

I sit the female down on a rock and take the tiny male pup from Kovu. Manny gives the solid black pup to Kovu before picking up the pup that is sitting on the rock. As soon as I pick him up, the tiniest pup stops whimpering. His tiny scruff is in my mouth as I take the lead once more.

Faolan and I talk as we continue towards my cave.

"Do the pups have names?" I ask as I walk alongside the river.

"No. They're only a few hours old. After I found out that Jennifer died when the pup you're carrying was born, I couldn't bring myself to name them. I knew I had to find them a surrogate mother," Faolan responds.

"I'm sorry about your loss. Don't you have any females that could care for them? That option means you don't have to give them up," I say in an understanding tone.

"There's one remaining female in our pack, and she can't raise the pups because she doesn't have any milk. Only the Alpha male and female can have the pack's pups," he tells me.

"Oh, that's the wolf law. I forgot," I realize.

I then begin to tell Faolan about the run-in with the pirates when Shira was still pregnant. I reveal that the cubs are my top priority, along with Shira and that I am not going to let any further harm come to any of them.

**"Rescuing **Shira** was a cinch. Now comes the really scary part….. parenthood," **he tells me.

We finally reach the cave, and I go in first. Shira lifts her head up and looks at me in concern.

"Diego, you were gone for quite a while. I was beginning to worry. What do you have in your mouth?" Shira asks me.

I sit the white wolf pup at my feet and lock eyes with Shira.

"I was attacked by a pack of wolves in the woods. They want us to raise their four motherless pups. I brought them to ask you if you will mind bringing them up as our own," I answer.

"Of course we can raise them! How can we turn them away when they need us and are this adorable?" Shira exclaims.

Kovu, Simba, and Manny place the pups they're carrying along the curve of Shira's tummy. The four starving pups instantly begin to nurse, for they are grateful for Shira's milk. I still can't believe that I'm a father of twelve cubs! I am the happiest father alive.

**Author's Note: So, that's the end of my first FanFiction! Yeah! I hope you enjoyed this story, and the first chapter of the sequel will be up as soon as possible. Thank you to all of my viewers, and I hope you will check out the sequel to find out what happens to Diego's family as the cubs grow up. Don't worry, there are Lion King parts as well, and you'll even get to see what's happening in the Pride Lands as things unfold on the Ice Age characters' island. Thanks again for all of your support and reviews! **


End file.
